So Much More
by Florays
Summary: "Pathetic. Kill her, Jack." A loud voice rumbled through the sky- thunder and lightning shook the ground at the same time where I was laying on. I didn't care I was bleeding, or on my own. Rated M for language & stuff in later chapters.Pairing;Leah/Jacob
1. The ends beginning

**So Much More**

**Summary; **

"Pathetic. Kill her, Jack." A loud voice rumbled through the sky- thunder and lightning shook the ground at the same time where I was laying on. I didn't care I was bleeding, or on my own. My short breathing only encouraged the dark-gray wolf to come closer, a dead glance in his eyes. / M for language & stuff in later chapters. Leah/Jacob.

**Chapter 1; The ends beginning **

_And the thing that gets to me  
Is you'll never really see  
And the thing that freaks me out  
Is I'll always be in doubt  
It is a lovely thing that we have  
It is a lovely thing that we  
It is a lovely thing, the animal  
The animal instinct_

_The Cranberries – Animal instinct_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I snapped out of my thoughts when a raindrop spat apart on my wolfish nose, the coldness made me stagger backwards- thinking I was being attacked.  
But soon, it became clear for me that I hadn't been paying any attention to my Alpha. Despite the fact that he was still a rookie Alpha- he became close to Sam when it came to blabbering about patrols and stuff I couldn't remember clearly.  
What had he said again? Something about staying in touch?

Seth nodded to him, taking off with a sprint. Where did he have to go? Shit- Embry and Quil took off as well, rushing past me forcefully- causing my fur to wave elegantly because of the gust of air.  
Jacob stared at me, waiting. Apparently he noticed my absent behavior and gestured to the path Seth went.  
Did I need to patrol with Seth?

_Got that right, now hurry up. _– stupid Alpha voice, making me do things. Stupid werewolf thing, making me a freak. Stupid Sam, marrying Emily in a few days. Stupid world, for letting me get into this mess.

I took off without noticing, following the trail of scent Seth left in the air. Don't get me wrong- he doesn't smell or anything. It's just his wolf-scent that's pretty _there_.  
My paws hit the wet ground in a comforting manner, it made me realize how animalistic I was. _Less_ human. Get the point? It also made me think about my life without the whole shape shift werewolf thing.

_Leah, you okay?_ - The perky voice of Seth popped up in my head. Right, stupid telepathy thing. Fuck the whole werewolf thing.

_What did Jake tell us to do? I was dozing off. _– I replied casually, avoiding the question of my little brother and catching up with him in the meantime.

_Just told us to patrol, and report if we noticed something bad. _– Seth sounded disappointed, and it made me snort which sounded more like a wolf-like sneeze.

I wondered how my life would've been without being the freak I am now. Because seriously? Without the 'first female shape shifter' thing, I would've been a lot more happier than I was now. Well, not completely happy. The triangle thing with Sam and Emily still numbed me till my core. I've acted completely normal around the guys, because I knew they hated it that I'm hurting. I kind of blocked those thoughts from the guys, to let them think I was okay.  
Sadly- I was far away from being okay.

_D'you smell that? _– Seth called, skidding to a halt.

I pointed my nose in the air. At first- nothing. But then, my nose caught a rather unfamiliar scent. It didn't reek like vampires. It wasn't a rotting smell, the sickening scent of blood. Actually- the scent was pretty good.

_Yeah, what is it? _– I replied, keeping my nose in the air to find out if it was fresh.

_I can hear something. Reminds me of a deer, but heavier_. – Seth thought, stepping closer to me.

_Is it alone? _

_Yeah, I can only hear four steps each second_.

Strange. Heavier than a deer. A bear, maybe? But that wouldn't be good, bears don't appear at this side of the reservations. – and they don't run that fast.

_It's not a bear, it's bigger._ – Seth responded to my thoughts. Suddenly- I could hear the faint thudding of paws hitting the muddy ground. The air blow south, so the animals scent waved in our direction.

_Seth, stay close. It might be a bear._ – I warned, and Seth did what I was told. Being a Beta can come handy sometimes.

The thudding of paws became louder, and eventually- we heard the thuds slow down. Meaning the animal noticed us.  
Seth lowered his head, and snarled softly- to which I bumped my ass into his hip.

_Don't get it angry, we don't know what it is. _– I warned again, and Seth whined out loud.  
_Be quiet, idiot!_ – I added, and he groaned inwardly as a response.

We could hear the soft, tapping steps coming closer. And as a Beta, I stepped in front of Seth.  
I lowered my head, held my tail high and growled. To let the animal know it remained on our territory.  
But I didn't see it coming when a huge black figure jumped out of nowhere, tackling me down forcefully. We rolled, our jaws snapping close to our muzzles as we tried to gain control. And that's when I caught his neck, the animal yelped- and I figured it was a wolf. A huge, outgrown.. Wolf?  
A shape shifter?

I pinned him down, - yes, I considered it was a boy because of.. You know.-  
Seth crouched closer and bit the wolfs hind leg, the shape shifter whimpered in defeat- making soft yelps as a sign of surrender.  
I released his neck, and the wolf shifted into its human form- catching me off guard. The guy was pale, his brown hair was spiky and he had a long scar run over his eye.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know this was your territory- you two are like me, right?" the guy begged, and I glanced at Seth once.

_Phase back, I'll watch him._ – I ordered, and Seth nodded. Trotting over to the nearest tree and jumping to his hind legs.

"You both are shape shifters.. Shit. Awesome." The guy whispered, trying to get up. But I snarled, pushing him down with my paw.  
"Why are you on our lands?" Seth appeared from behind the tree, only wearing his green camo pants.  
"I didn't know the lands belonged to you, I just- wanted to explore the world a bit." He replied, eyeing me nervously.  
"You're from?"  
"Canada. Up north." He mumbled, staring at Seth- and then at me. "Is this your Alpha?" he questioned, to which I snorted- it sounded like a sneeze.  
"No, she's the Beta." Seth answered, folding his arms against his chest.  
"She?" the guy yelped, and I snarled forcefully.  
"Yes, a she. But that doesn't matter now. Who are you?" Seth actually relaxed, but I didn't. No way I was going to relax, it might be a trap. – So I lift my nose in the air to find new scents. But found none.

"I'm Erik. And yes, it does matter. Since it explains why I felt drawn to this place. As if pulling me."  
What?  
My eyes flashed with confusion.  
"Drawn? Explain- and why are you alone? Are there more of you?" Seth ordered, and I raised my head proudly. Seth sounded a lot like Jake right now.  
"Drawn, as in- a sexual way. And yes, but they're still on their way. I had to explore the grounds first."

My jaw dropped- GROSS!  
_What's gross? Leah- you and Seth okay? What happened?_ – Jake questioned in a hurry.  
_We're fine, Jake. And there's this shape shifter here. We overpowered him. He's alone though._ – I answered.

I focused on Jacob more now, not listening to the conversation of Seth and that Erik guy.  
_We're on our way, and you're ignoring the gross question._ – Jacob thought, it sounded like an order.  
_Ugh, nothing. The guy said something about being drawn to here, in a sexual way._ – I scoffed, but Jacob's thoughts went rather crazy- until he shut them off.

_Sexual? - How is he feeling that, too? - Strange.  
Jake. – _I warned, feeling slightly uncomfortable. _What are you talking about? Feeling what too? _

I decided to ignore my stupid Alpha. Instead of that, I focused back on Erik and Seth- who at that point. Were chattering about random stuff happily.  
I pulled back from pinning Erik down, and walked over to the biggest tree I could find. I took my clothes off my hind leg with my teeth, and placed then neatly in the hollow part of the tree.  
That's when I jumped to my hind legs, phasing back into my shitty human form.  
Grumbling to myself, I pulled my clothes back on and leaned against the tree- listening silently to Seth's happy chattering.

I didn't trust the guy, he seemed to underestimate us. And obviously- Seth was the one with the biggest heart of the pack. That guy could be taking advantage of us- so his pack-members could easily overpower us.  
So that's when I turned and walked back to Seth and the intruder.  
"Jake's coming. Did you find something?" I questioned, giving the stranger a glare. The guy shuddered weakly. Sweet.  
"He's actually very nice, Lee. Give him a chance. He has a lot of experience in Wolf legends." Seth answered truthfully, but I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Don't trust the guy that easily, he could inform his pack about us and tell them our weak points."  
"I wouldn't do-" – "Shut up, you're only allowed to speak when I tell you to." I snarled, interrupting the stranger sternly. The guy winced, to which I smirked in a mean way.

"Leah, Seth, what did you both find out?" – Jacob appeared in the small clearing, glancing at the stranger.  
"He's familiar with Wolf legends, and his pack has a female as well." Seth said, rather cheerfully.  
I widened my eyes to that- another girl?  
"Can he get them over?" Jacob glanced at Erik for a second, while my jaw dropped in awe.

Another girl. Just like me- what the hell? So I ain't the only freak in the world. Lucky me.  
"Yeah, her name is Larissa, but she prefers Lara. But please- don't call her Larissa. She hates that name." Erik mumbled, and then glanced over to me. "But- there's rather something disturbing bothering me at the moment." He added, and my body was frozen in place- his eyes were still on me.

Jacob followed Erik's glance, and stared at my emotionless expression.  
"Do you know something about it, Leah?" he asked in a demanding manner- but it sounded weaker than the Alpha voice he mostly uses.  
"I'm clueless." I sneered, leaning back against a strong looking branch for support.  
"Continue, stranger." Jacob ordered, staring back at Erik.

There's really something awkward to this, the guy suddenly pops up. Exclaims there's another female around here, and then feels worried by the fact I'm here. Guys are so- stupid sometimes.

"Well, like I told Seth. I've heard a lot of Wolf legends, and one is about female shape shifters." He started- his voice leaking with worry.  
I scoffed, didn't trust the guy at all. He was winning the trust of the pack- but not my trust. Not at all.

"The story is actually true, because Lara has experienced it. But it took generations to pass the gene's. It's about the fact that-" He paused once, looking at me again. "Female shape shifters can reach their heat period. Once a year."  
Heat period? Haven't heard about that one yet. Meaning- he's lying his ass off.  
"Do you know what a heat period is?" Erik questioned, eyeing Jake, Seth- and me curiously.  
Jacob shook his head, and so did Seth.  
"Like I said, females can reach their heat period. Once a year- but it can also pass generations. When in heat, the females can get pregnant."  
"Hold up." I interrupted roughly, causing Jacob and Seth to stare at me in awe. "You're wrong, ever since I phased- I do not have a menstruation cycle. I cannot get children, passing generations isn't possible. So it's a lie." I exclaimed, long live my smart brain.

"Wrong." Erik snapped, shushing me to silence.  
"Lara has experienced her heat period. She wasn't in the pack at that point. But we all picked up her scent, it triggered the animal inside us. And each time we saw her- she fled." He paused again, glaring at me. It made me feel slightly- cold. "Our leader, Ralph, saw it as a game. Playing tag. But as soon Lara gave up- Ralph lost his control and nearly attacked us. We left, out of utter fear."

The grin he gave me when I stared in utter disgust and confusion, made me feel nauseous. It was a sickening, 'you're doomed' grin.

"By the time we returned, Lara was Ralph's mate. And _pregnant_." He continued.  
"Excuse me?" I yelped, throwing my hands in the air. "Why am I the only one knowing he's lying his ass off!"  
"Leah, silence." Jacob ordered, and it made me wince. Was he believing that guy?

"Right. And to make a long story short, Lara gave birth to Jack. – and we went on a journey. Until Jack- obviously the Beta of our pack- picked up a strange scent. He went crazy like an animal." Erik watched me again, and I wrinkled my nose. I didn't.. Smell. Or anything, right?

"And here I am, trying to discover what that scent was. To find the cause of Jack going mental. And ending at this beautiful _female_ Beta. Who will reach her heat period within a few days."

Crap.  
"Bullshit!" I shouted, glaring angrily at the intruder. "Seriously, do you believe him? Pathetic! I _cannot_ get pregnant! And Lara _didn't_ get pregnant- Jack is just a made up story!"  
"Suit yourself, but when you reach your heat- you will be a run-away wolf, awaiting its strong Alpha mate." The grin Erik gave me was scary, possessive maybe..  
"What do you mean by that?" Jake snarled, and I stepped away from him in defense. "Are you telling me Leah will leave the pack if she gets hooked by someone else?"  
Jacob's eyes shifted to me, the anger blazed within his eyes. My stomach rolled.  
"Exactly. But don't blame her, it's her animal instinct." Erik glanced at me again, and I felt like a circus animal. "Also, I suggest you to leash her. Because if she escapes- other Alpha's will not hesitate to claim her."

Jacob almost exploded with anger as I stepped forward.  
"Then stay away from me. I don't want your Jack to be in our reservations when this 'heat' period reaches me. And we'll find out sooner or later if you're telling the truth." I narrowed my eyes at Erik, and he got up slowly.  
"Okay, okay. Don't worry- you won't see me here. But I might see you around later." He winked, and I widened my eyes in surprise.  
"Pervert!" I spat, to which Seth snorted. Seriously, he looked like he was 27. He was broad, and muscular, and I don't know how I was able to pin him down. Besides, his story didn't sound very much convincing. I suppose the female, Larissa, isn't even a shape shifter. It's complete bull.  
At least I hoped it was..

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jacob kept silent all the way back to the town square, and then he turned to Seth.  
"Watch your sister. Report immediately if her behavior changes. Okay?"  
Seth raised his head like a soldier. "Sir yes sir!" he shouted, and that made me snort.  
"Do you think it's funny, Leah?" Jacob spat, and I winced- looking away. "That's what I thought. I'll see you both tomorrow, until then. You're dismissed."

"Wait- Jake." I called as he turned to leave.  
"What." His voice sounded pretty much monotone.  
"Why are you so sure his story is true?" I questioned, confusion going through my eyes.

"Because we both picked up the same scent as Jack." Jacob growled. We? Who was we? It.. Isn't Sam. Right?  
"As in.. You and Sam?" his name made my heart ache. But my body completely froze as Jacob nodded at me.  
"That's why I ordered Seth to keep an eye on you. If it happens- we'll be the first to stop you."  
"But the thing is, how to stop me?" I replied, my eyes narrowing at him.  
"I don't know yet, but we will find an answer."  
"I'm not going to have sex with you." I snarled, and that made him raise his eyebrows.  
"Did I say that? No. Now go."

I've never seen Jacob this furious, well- okay. A few times, but this time he was furious about something that just couldn't be true?  
But honestly. I started to believe the story after Jacob said he picked up the same scent.

**A/N:**

_**Thank you for reading the first chapter. But I'm hesitating to continue the story, reviews/alerts might encourage me to continue writing.  
It's a hard job since the chapters are pretty long, please don't get impatient when I struggle with a writers-block. (;  
**_


	2. Broken inside

**Chapter 2; Broken inside**

_Who I am from the start  
Take me home to my heart  
Let me go  
And I will run  
I will not be silenced_

All this time spent in vain  
Wasted years  
Wasted gain  
All is lost  
Hope remains  
And this war's not over

There's a light  
There's the sun  
Taking all the shattered ones  
To the place we belong  
And his love will conquer

And I've lost who I am  
And I can't understand  
Why my heart is so broken  
Rejecting your love  
Without love gone wrong  
Life  
Less words  
Carry on

But I know  
All I know  
Is that the ends beginning 

_Trading Yesterday - Shattered  
_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Are you serious about it, Jacob?"  
"Positive. I can smell her everywhere, it's making me crazy. Sam. I can't even think about playing with Renesmee, at all."  
"When will she reach her heat?"  
"Unknown, the intruder said something about within a few days. It could be today, tomorrow- or even after that."  
"We have to stop her from escaping then, I don't want her to get a child from someone she doesn't even love."  
"Don't forget the pack thing, we need her. I need her."_

I leaned against the wall of Emily's house, eavesdropping on the conversation they were having.  
Jacob said he was getting crazy of the scent himself, so I suppose it's true then. But I didn't feel anything that could possibly be near the period thing.  
They said Jack was a beta. So that meant he would be a follow-up Alpha. It explains why the kid went crazy when smelling my scent.  
I had to be sure, and honestly- my feet were already walking towards the forest of La Push. But I wasn't going fast enough, so I undressed myself, and bound the clothes to my leg.  
I sighed, Sam said he didn't want me to get a child of someone I don't love. But if Jacob was going crazy- not thinking about Renesmee. Then Sam would be thinking about me as well. And not about Emily.

My heart ached at that, and I pursed my lips together.  
Inhaling, I phased and landed on all fours. It was then that I heard a howl.  
I couldn't hear anyone else of the pack, they might would be blocking their thoughts. Because I was sure Quil and Embry were patrolling together.  
I reached the cliffs with a pounding heart, if I would be able to get Sam back- he wouldn't be marrying Emily. And I would be happy again. I would have my Sam back.  
A wolfish smile appeared on my face as I stared at the water below me. But it quickly faded as I realized I was being self centered. I would be just as Emily. Stealing the love of my life. But why would it be wrong..? She stole him from me in the first place.. But Sam imprinted on her, so it's not stealing. Gosh, this was so confusing.. It even got me depressed again. Fuck you, Sam.

_Leah? _– Jacob called, pretty much worried.  
I didn't answer. My thoughts were running wild about Sam, that I didn't notice he had phased. To my annoyance, I actually answered after a few seconds.  
_It's nothing Jake, I'm still here. Not in heat._ – I spat forcefully, to which he scoffed.  
_Do you feel anything yet?_ – he questioned, his voice all monotone.  
_Nothing that you do._ – I responded, growling out loud.  
_It's nothing that I want to feel Leah, you're still my Beta. And you'll always be my Beta- heat or not._ – Was he actually pitying me?  
_I don't mind getting in heat. I might get Sam back, due those things._ – I responded, hoping that he would shut up. But unfortunately, he didn't.  
_Leah, get real. You know Sam imprinted on Emily, he will never leave her. You should really start letting him go. It bugs us, all of us._ – He responded, anger washing over each word he thought.  
_When I'm in heat, he might fall for me again._ – I replied casually, blocking the hurt out of my thoughts.

But then he didn't respond to me anymore, causing me to feel more than alone.  
Jacob understood me, but he also wanted me to realize I didn't make a chance anymore. But it hurt. The truth hurt.

I jumped to my hind legs, phasing back and slipping my clothes back on. I didn't care they were ragged, or not even good looking. I didn't care about how I looked at all, since nobody actually cared to be interested in me.

My eyes glanced numbly at the sky, I was more than alone. I didn't pick up any scents- at least they weren't close enough.  
So I sank through my knees and broke down, I didn't want to belong in this world of Quileute Wolves. I just wanted to be Leah Clearwater, the girl with a perfect life, a family, a husband and maybe two children. But I knew I was too far away from having that life.  
My jeans had large spots of tears on it. And I hated it. I hated all what got in touch with my tears.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I felt a touch on my shoulder, to which I flinched away. I didn't know who it was, and I didn't even notice his scent.  
"I'm fine." I choked out, my shoulders shaking as another sob escaped my lips.  
"You're not. What happened?"

The person bend down, wrapping an arm around me. He was warm to my body. I felt cold, alone and empty.  
I just squeezed my eyes shut and sobbed uncontrollably, the person pulled me into his chest, resting his chin on top of my head.  
"I'll promise you it'll work out anyhow, whatever is going through your mind right now."  
The voice soothed me, but I tensed as I heard a very humanly growl.

"Who are you." – I recognized the voice as Jacob's. Which meant- he wasn't the one holding me. Which meant- a stranger held me. To make it even worse.  
I knew exactly who it was.  
Jack.

I jumped out of Jack's arms, my breathing coming out in short pants. The kid just stared at me, a short smile on his lips- before he faced Jacob.  
"Just comforting my soon to be _mate_."  
Realization caused a sob to escape my lips, to see Jacob get even angrier.  
"She doesn't need _your _comfort. And Leah, get away from here. Go to Emily's house- _now._" Jacob sneered with his Alpha voice. But it didn't affect me as it did normally. I actually didn't feel forced to go, but I did get up to stumble and trip in front of Jacob.  
He immediately bend down, to wrap his arms around me and getting me to my feet. I leaned into his chest, inhaling his scent. To which I felt his breath in my neck.  
His breathing caused chills to go down my spine, and I closed my eyes. He felt good against me, I hadn't noticed that before. But he felt as warm as Jack. But more- grown. Muscular.  
I slid one arm around him, burying my head in the crook of his neck. He didn't seem to pull away from me. It amused me a little, and I giggled playfully.

"Give her to me." Jack spat, and I tensed. Were they really going to fight over me?  
"She's mine." Jacob sneered, and that made me widen my eyes. Okay- they were obviously fighting. Fighting over a bitch like me.

"Leah, step back." Jacob whispered, releasing me and pushing me behind him. I did what I was told to, and stepped back till my back hit the tree.  
Jacob phased, his clothes ripping into shreds as he landed on all fours.  
"Fine." Jack spat, staring at me for a second- and then bursting out of his clothes to reveal a dark gray wolf.  
My breathing came out in gasps, and soon enough I heard more snarls coming from behind me, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Leah, are you okay?"  
It was Sam. And I didn't know why I suddenly felt so aware that he was an Alpha.  
"I- I think so." I whispered, moving a little into him, our shoulders bumped- and I heard him gasp.  
"So it started." Sam mumbled, gently pushing me away.  
The push made me want to run, far away. Where nobody would find me. And my feet tramped in excitement.  
I had to get away. I wanted to feel the wind through my fur while running. To hear my paws hit the muddy ground of La Push.  
But I felt arms around me to block my escape.  
"You're not going anywhere, you're going home with me." Sam said, the Alpha voice was extremely there in his voice. It was more powerful than Jake's. But it did not affect me.  
Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Quil and Embry, and at the other side Jared and Paul.

Then, I stared back at Jack and Jacob- they were crouched into a defending position.  
I managed to wiggle free out of Sam's grasp, staring at him teasingly.  
And with a giggle- I ran away as far as I could- phasing midway and jumping over Quil in the process.

"Catch her! She's in heat!" Sam shouted, and I dodged the trees elegantly, listening to my paws hitting the muddy floor. Was I in heat? It didn't feel like it. I just felt like a free spirit, no heartbroken girl. Or a bitch. I felt happy, free.

It didn't take long until I heard more paws hitting the ground, and I enjoyed the shouts in my head.  
_Leah! Stop running! Come back!_ – Jacob begged, but I just kept running faster. After all- I'm the fastest of the pack.  
_Is she mental?  
No, shut it!_

My nose caught more scents up ahead, so I took a sharp turn to the right. Making the wolves behind me stagger and try to get back on the track again.  
There was a pretty big distance between us, and the further I ran- the less paws I heard. Of course, running like this is tiring. But I enjoyed it. Even though my muscles were aching. I couldn't stop- I had to run. I had to get rid of the excited feeling in my belly, just as the adrenaline in my veins.  
I knew that- if I would stop. I would be the lost and broken girl again, and I didn't want that. I didn't want to hurt over Sam- although I knew he was hitting on me now. Probably because of the heat period I was in.  
The lack of oxygen caused my thoughts to be slightly out of focus, but I kept running. The paws behind me got even less. And I swear that I didn't hear anyone anymore. But their thoughts kept ringing into my head.  
The excitement and adrenaline slowly wore off and I skidded to a stop.  
What had happened? Did I seriously run away from my pack? From Sam? Jake?

I exhaled, collapsing in the soft dirt. My legs were aching, there were scents everywhere, scents that made me pretty turned on.  
Didn't know why, I suppose it had to do something with the heat period.

I heard slow steps behind me, and I lift my head to see Jake stepping closer to me.  
I didn't need to hear his thoughts to see he was pissed, wanting me to return.  
My short breathing came out in gasps, and Jacob lowered himself to the ground next to me. I felt amazingly drawn to him.  
He placed his right paw over my left one.  
_Jake?_ – I called, I didn't know what to think. He's my Alpha- I can't feel anything for my Alpha- but I did feel for him. Just as I felt for Jack.. And Sam.  
_Don't think about him._ – Jacob snarled, it made me wince.

_Did you catch her, Jake? _– Quil questioned, his thoughts were clear now. I came back to my senses. _  
Leah- are you alright? _– Seth popped up quickly after that. _  
What the fuck went through you!_ – Embry shouted.  
All the thoughts made me wince, and Jacob growled.  
_Stop making her feel bad! She can't help it._ – Jacob shouted, I heard everyone apologize. And I wondered why Jake became aggressive over that.

It didn't take long and I felt the energy to run again- getting to my paws and tramping in circles.  
_Leah?_ – Jacob thought. _Leah what are you do-_  
And that's when he jumped up- growling at a few shadows coming closer.  
The urge to run got intense, and I kept walking in circles- whimpering, writhing.  
I saw the dark gray wolf coming closer, Jack. I felt confused- I had to run. I had to get away, but something held me from doing that.

Jacob snarled, I literally felt the snarl vibrate through my body.  
It was then that I noticed a huge, white wolf. It was standing on the closest rock, like the rock from The Lion King. But smaller.  
I paced. Back and forth. Back and forth. God- I couldn't get enough of it. Back and forth. Back and forth.

_Leah, shut up! You're making us crazy!_ – Embry whined, and I couldn't handle it anymore. The urge was too big to ignore- but when I dashed off, I crashed into something black.  
I collapsed, looking up to what had blocked my path. To find out it was another Alpha. I could smell it, but he smelled different. Actually- it reeked.  
I crawled back, my paws tramping again. The wolf was huge, bigger than Sam. It looked pretty vicious, and it lift its paw.  
_Leah run!_ – Jacob shouted, dodging a body slam from Jack quickly.  
But I knew I would be too late, all these scents around me drove me insane- they aroused me. So badly I was frozen on spot.  
And the only thought I could produce before his paw met my jaw, was _ouch_.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jacob POV**

I felt angry. Actually- more than that. I felt vicious, close to actually killing an innocent animal. A bear- or a deer. I didn't mind, as long it was dead.  
But my thoughts got interrupted by Leah, who got up to pace.  
_Leah?_ – I questioned, what the hell is she doing? _Leah what are you do-_  
And I smelled it, the scent made me jump to my feet- facing the shadows that crept closer at us. A low and dangerous growl escaped my throat, and Jack appeared from the shadows.

Leah tramped in circles behind me, I heard her thoughts. She repeated lines over and over again, thinking something about getting away- but that she couldn't.  
I snarled at Jack, who looked just as vicious as me. We were both close to give our life for a girl- and seriously? I wanted to claim Leah. Badly.

_Back and forth. Back and forth- oh gee. Excitement. Back and forth, back and forth. Need to run. Can't. Need to go. Ow, branch. _– Leah thought, and we all winced in confusion.  
_Leah, shut up! You're making us crazy!_ – Embry whined forcefully, and as if she obeyed Embry- she kicked dirt up in the air while starting to take off.

I dodged a claw from Jack, trying to get to Leah as fast as possible- the wolf she bumped into didn't look that nice at all.  
But Leah did not run, instead of that- she just tramped. Her paws hitting the ground like she was joining a parade.  
The wolf raised his paw, and I widened my eyes-  
_Leah run!_ – I shouted, ducking to avoid Jack's body slam.  
But she just stood there, awaiting the hit from the unknown wolf.  
_Ouch._ – was her last thought, before she crashed into the closest tree.

My senses took over completely. It ripped the animal out of me, and I could see Quil, Embry and Seth hurrying up to me.  
At that point, I lost control over my body and ran to the huge black wolf. Who, I thought was the Alpha.  
The growls I produced were close to roars. But they can't, and shall not harm Leah in any possible way- I couldn't let that happen. She was my Beta, my companion in combat. But I also wanted to make her _mine._ Like I said to Sam, her scent aroused me. I wanted her to be my mate, although I knew she wouldn't like it to be anyone's mate. But if she was mine- I wouldn't force her to do anything. She could just live on, and we wouldn't do stuff she wouldn't like.

I slashed my paw at the wolf, blocking his path to Leah. And soon- Seth, Embry and Quil stood right next to me, growling furiously- but above all. Viciously. Would Leah affect them as well?  
_Yeah, she does Jake. Only Seth isn't affected by her._ – Embry admitted, and I felt myself growl in jealousy. She was _mine_.  
_Chill, we're not stealing her from you.. What about Renesmee?_ – Quil whimpered, and I realized- that if Leah would be my mate, my brotherly relationship with Renesmee would falter and we wouldn't fall in love. Fuck.

It was silent for a long while, and the huge black wolf stepped forward- phasing back into a human. I didn't care he was naked, but man was he _big_.  
So I also stepped forward, phasing back and glaring at the guy.

"Hm. It seems she's in a pack- as I already expected." The man stared past me, at Leah. I clenched my teeth together.  
"She's mine. Get your furry asses away from here- or I'll have another pack defend her. I repeat- She. Is. MINE!" I practically roared, the wolves behind my enemy sneezed- and I assumed they found it funny.

"It isn't your choice, she can choose anyone she wants. We can give her a better life- without you bugging her. You thought I wouldn't notice her cries- eh?"  
"Who are you." I growled, and the man glanced at the white wolf who now stepped next to him. Female, I smelled it. But she didn't smell- nice. Not the way Leah smelled.

The white wolf gave her Alpha some underwear- and jeans.  
"My name is Ralph." He said casually, pulling the underwear over his ankles- and then up to his hips. "And this is my mate, Lara." He added, gesturing to the white wolf- who bowed gracefully.  
I almost burst in anger. What did _he_ want with _my_ Leah?


	3. You can't break what's already broken

**Chapter 3; "You can't break what's already broken."**

_You Can't Break A Broken Heart,  
So try your best now baby,  
Try your best to break me,  
You can't break a broken heart,  
No damage you can do now,  
I'm immune to you now,  
You can't break what broke apart,  
There's nothing you can do to me no more,  
You can't break a broken heart._

_Kate Voegele – Can't break a broken heart.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

_I ran gracefully into the clearing, jumping- kicking with my hind legs like I was an angry horse. The scents that surrounded me smelled so good- and I figured out to who those scents belonged.  
My body halted, facing South. The scent that lingered there was the one that aroused me the most. But I knew that this Alpha, had imprinted. But his imprint was too young to be in love with. After all, psychically- she was like.. 9 years old now? So his relationship with Renesmee wouldn't be close to that. He could make me his. We would run all day, eventually dropping in the soft grass. Caressing each other. _

_My body faced East. The scent was mixed with a horrible stench. The stench of an Alpha who already had a mate. But his Beta, that one made me want to roll over the ground- spreading my scent everywhere. But it wasn't like I was going to give myself to him, no.. My body belonged to someone special. Maybe to the one who broke my heart, or the one that smelled wonderful. _

_My body faced North. The scent of him was familiar, and my mind wandered off to his imprint. Who- stole that Alpha from me.  
I didn't know what to choose. – but it all fell into place when I faced South again. The scent got stronger, and it didn't take long until my own Alpha appeared into the clearing. His brown eyes lusting, crazy like an animal. _

_I walked in circles. I wanted to run- but I shouldn't. I liked the scent, I liked the Alpha.  
And without me knowing- I halted.  
My Alpha came closer, until he was face to face with me. He didn't think, and neither did I. We didn't hear each other's thoughts to know we wanted each other.  
He walked past me, observing my posture. My tail lowered, just enough to place it between my hind legs.  
My Alpha nudged me with his paw, and I jumped- hopping around like a little bunny, escaping from its enemy. But he didn't like that, throwing his body against mine- causing us to fall in the grass. Rolling around, happy- in bliss.  
He pinned me down, and we both stared at each other intensely. My lower area throbbed, I needed him. I wanted to surrender- to be __**his.**__.  
I lift my head, and let my tongue roll over the side of his muzzle. My action got rewarded by a powerful growl, ordering me to phase back- to make love.  
My body obeyed almost immediately, changing back into my bare human form. My Alpha did the same, hovering above me- lowering his face to mine to capture my lips in a frenzied kiss.  
My fingers tangled into his beautiful black hair, holding him- caressing him.  
Our kiss broke roughly, and I felt his hard member against my leg- I gasped at the feeling. My Alpha only growled possessively.  
The urge to run was gone, my soft whimpers escaping my throat as a soft surrender.  
He had me. I wanted him. My arms wrapped around him, claiming him- and the tip of his erection touched my already sensitive nub. _

I woke up out of my dream with a low grunt, my lower area aching badly. I remembered my dream pretty well, and I held my legs together forcefully. Fuck this heat period.  
I sat up, scratching my head and rubbing my chin. Damn, it felt sore.  
"Ey there sunshine." Seth entered the room, carrying a plate in his hands.  
"Seth? What happened- where are the guys?" I felt confused as hell. I couldn't recall most of the past events at all. I took a large gulp of air as I saw Seth had made pancakes.  
"Well, the leader of Erik's pack, Ralph- got you unconscious. Jacob really took the place of an Alpha, because he protected yo- us."  
My little brother handed me the plate and I stared at the pancake hungrily. Damn- I didn't remember being that hungry.  
I remembered Erik was right. I did reach my heat period- but the thoughts were just vaguely. Besides- I didn't feel anything right now. I was calm, no urge to run. Only the aroused feeling blocked my mind from thinking properly.

"I don't know what to do, Seth." I whispered, eating the last piece of the pancake.  
He just watched me curiously, shrugging. "Choose who you like the most, or just wait till the period is over. It should take a week, or longer. Depends on the situation."  
"But that's the point, I don't know who I want. But- Jack is obviously the weakest link." I responded, handing the plate to Seth.  
"Sam and Jacob are pretty stubborn, although Jacob is giving in to his instincts." Seth mumbled absently.  
"And what does that mean?" I frowned, Jacob giving in to his instincts? Why wouldn't Sam do the same?  
"The Cullen's are informed about the situation we're in. Sam allowed them to linger around La Push. Ralph's pack can't get through anymore. Sure of it." Seth blurted, avoiding my question.  
"Ey, answer my question bro." I ordered, - love being a Beta. My brother has to obey me as long Jacob isn't close.  
Seth sighed, staring at the plate absent minded.  
"Seth." I warned, and he looked up at me again.  
"It means Jacob wants you to be his mate." Seth mumbled, ashamed of that subject.  
"Well, who doesn't. At this moment?" I replied, my mind wandering over to my dream just now.  
"Everyone wants you. Except for me, of course. Your scent doesn't affect me because I'm your family. But- Sam's pack is going crazy, just as Embry and Quil. They're trying to get away from your scent but they keep on coming back."  
I snorted. Isn't anything new- guys following their dicks.  
"Anyway, I see the absence of Jacob, Sam and Jack has made you sane again. I'll have to report that to the guys." Seth mumbled shortly while getting up, and then he handed me a wet clothing.  
"What's that for?"  
"For your head, Ralph hit you pretty hard. I thought you might had a headache." Seth smiled- puppy-like at me and heading to the door to leave.  
"Thanks?" I muttered, leaning back down in my bed and placing the wet closing on my forehead.  
"That's where brothers are for." He responded, and I smiled a little.  
When Seth left, I curled up in a ball. I wanted to know more about that Heat period. I had a lot of stomach-cramps. It reminded me of my period, PMS.  
And, I wanted to know why I kept running away- and why it felt good to be with Jacob and Sam. I certainly didn't want Jack- well, maybe my body craved for all of them. But my mind obviously screamed 'no'.

I was calm until I heard a knock on my door, I frowned. It was an Alpha- sure of it. But I couldn't put my finger on who it was.  
"Leah?" – Sam was at the door? "Leah, can I come in?"  
"Umm. Sure." I called, pulling my covers till my chin.  
The door opened, revealing a blushing Sam. It made my stomach feel all warm and fluttery.  
He kneeled next to my bed, staring intensely at my face.  
"Leah." He mumbled, and I closed my eyes. I knew where this was heading. He was going to give in to his instincts.  
"Sam, no. You have Emily." I choked out, this felt wrong. My toes curled up because I wanted to run again- to let him chase me.  
"I know. But I want- I want you to be normal again. And I know how." He stuttered, and that made me frown.  
"I'm not going to give myself to you, Sam." I whispered, but I was lying my ass off. I loved him. I wanted him back, badly. Just like I wanted Jacob- god. This felt wrong. My broken heart ached badly at those thoughts.  
"Please.. It'll save you."  
He leaned in, capturing my lips with his. His lips felt like home- he tasted like I remembered. Sweet and spicy.  
It didn't actually take long for him to climb on top of me, it caused the runny feeling to subside.  
My arms wrapped around his upper body- pulling him close. I felt him chuckle against my neck, his breathing in my neck made me moan. I wanted him, I couldn't think about anyone else- I wanted Sam.

"Sam, what. Are. You. Doing!"  
A sharp voice made us both snap out of our loving trance, and I laid there. Breathless and pinned down by Sam.  
The scents I picked up were driving me crazy again, I whimpered.  
"It's not what you think, Jacob. I'm just going to cure her." Sam barked, and I widened my eyes. I only thought they were going to fight Jack. But- Sam vs Jacob? Nothing good.  
"Get off of her. She's not yours." Jacob spat, and Sam crawled off me.  
"Don't worry baby, just a second." Sam cooed, and it made me feel sick. Sam never called me baby, he only called me Lee-Lee.

I sat up, shaking my head wildly.  
"No- don't fight. I don't want you to fight!" I shouted, getting out of my bed immediately. But it was wrong to get out of my bed, the energy was starting to run back through my veins.  
Jacob wrapped around me tightly.  
"It's okay, we won't fight. Calm down- don't run." He breathed into my neck- it made me shudder and close my eyes. I had to run- but Jake prevented me from doing that.  
I slumped down in his arms. My mind slipping to zero.

I heard heavy objects hitting the floor, shouts about staying- and then glass shattering in million pieces- and when I opened my eyes, I was running through the forest of La Push again. When was this going to end?  
To my biggest shocker- I saw one of the Cullen leeches blocking my path.  
"Leah, it's okay- stop running!"  
It was the big bulldozer, Emmett. But he couldn't stop me as I took a sharp turn to the left.  
Actually- nobody could stop a frantic Leah Clearwater to escape.

At some point- I thought they stopped following me. So I skidded to a stop, almost crashing into a tree.  
I felt aggressive, I could really kill an animal right now- so I searched for a victim to kill. But what I found wasn't what I hoped for.  
The Cullen leeches, Sam's pack, and half of Jake's pack. Where was Jake? And Seth?  
They all surrounded me, circling around me- so I would get dizzy.

_We're coming- don't you worry Lee._ – Seth called, and I realized I was closer to control myself.

The panic rose inside my chest, I couldn't pick up any Alpha's anymore, only the reeking stench of leeches crept in my nose.  
"It's okay, she doesn't smell Jacob or Sam. She's in control again." Edward exclaimed, and I growled softly at him.  
_Stay out of my head, mind-fucker._ – I thought. And he snorted.  
"Sure of it. She's back in control."

I thought I was going to be okay, but then I picked up Jack's smell. My paws automatically tapped the ground nervously.  
"SHIT! We forgot the intruder's pack!" Emmett cursed, tackling me down almost immediately.  
The force caused my shoulder to dislocate- and I yelped as loud as I could.  
"Emmett, You're killing her!"  
The pressure on my body shifted, into something to easier.  
I panted- whimpered, because of the pain in my shoulder. My right claw scraped over the ground, desperately trying to get out of Bulldozer's life-crushing grasp.  
My left paw twitched violently because of the pain, and it didn't take long until my anger and fear subsided.  
"Mend her shoulder, we'll take care of that pack. Jasper- you continue calming her."

I heard some approving yips and yelps, and then the tapping of paws on the ground. Damn- I wanted to run with them.  
"It dislocated, easy to fix. Emmett- hold her still for a second."  
"Already doing that, doc."  
The stenches made my nose burn, and I yowled softly.  
"It's okay Leah, this might hurt just for a second." – and with that, I felt the leech pushing my bones back into place. The pain made me tremble, and I snarled furiously.  
"Jasper- calm her down!"  
"I can't- she's overloading!"  
"Emmett, release her- she'll kill you if she can't get away!"

The pressure faltered, and I took off like a rocket. My shoulder ached, but at least it was back into place.  
I felt sorry for the leeches while I shouldn't. They only tried to help me, and here I was. Giving in to my instincts.  
I really had to get rid of this heat period. And I didn't care who would do it- I didn't care anymore.

I ran back to the village, the ideas overflowing my mind. The first one to get to me will win. I didn't care anymore, and if I'd get pregnant. Then so be it. I'll give birth to the child and just keep on living as a beta from Jake's pack. Easy.

I tugged on a rope that held a tree together, it was strong- almost unable to snap. Perfect.  
After I stole the rope, I ran deeper into the forests of La Push. The boys knew that place, we often relaxed there- if there wasn't any danger. And that place also had a very big and strong oak tree at the end. If this would make Ralph's pack go away, then I'd take it happily.  
Secretly, I hoped it was Jacob. He was the only one not as possessive as Sam and Jack.

The clearing was empty, as I hoped it was. I couldn't smell the Alpha's- and that was good. I suppose.  
When I reached the oak, I faced South. I knew they were there. My scent probably had let them know I was here. But to be certain- I raised my tail and howled. Long- loud, and surrendering. I was glad it didn't crack, because I felt like crap for doing this.  
I jumped to my hind legs, staggering a bit and phasing back. The rope in my hand was firm, and I was sure it was going to hurt- if I wanted to escape of course.  
Hurriedly, I wrapped the rope around the oak tree and then attached the other end to my foot. Tightly. It hurt- but it was worth it. If this would end the sickening lust around this place, then fine. Like I said, first one gets all.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jacob POV. Short. **

The scents that lingered here came from Leah, and I was close to rip that Jack apart.  
Sam stood next to me, Emily came with us and that made Sam sane again. His lust for Leah subsided, but I didn't want Renesmee to come. Firstly- too young. Secondly- I had to cure Leah from this. My feelings also ran rather deeper, her heat period brought new emotions into my body.

_Jacob! Jacob quick!_ – Seth thought, and I nearly lost my attention on Jack.

_What? I'm busy at the moment._ – I responded, but then a long, and loud howl rippled through the forest. It aroused me, but at the same time called me to come. Jack staggered- he was getting insane of the smell? Good for him.

_It's Leah.. She's giving up. _– Seth whimpered, and it made me stiffen. She was surrendering? Damnit Leah! Why couldn't I hear her thoughts?

_It's because of her surrender- she broke away from the pack.._ – Embry added silently.  
This meant danger. I could lose my Beta to Jack- and I couldn't let that happen.

I took off, Sam barking confused at me, but Jack stood at his place- unable to move because of the vamps and wolves around him. This was my chance, I could make her mine. I could end her suffering..

_Are you going to her, Jake? _– Quil questioned, running right next to me.  
_Yes. We need our beta, Quil. We need her._ – I responded angrily. Quil winced.  
_I'll wait when you both.. are done. I'll help the others by blocking Ralph's pack._ – Quil thought, turning and heading back to the others. I could also hear that he was jealous. It made me snort in delight.

Her scent got stronger, and my instincts ran wild. I needed to claim her, make her mine.  
_Please keep your thoughts to yourself Jake.._ – Seth whined in disgust. I understand his point- having sex with his sister must be rough on him.

My pace slowed down as I noticed the clearing. Our clearing.  
I let my paws touch the ground slowly, trying not to startle her. I couldn't see her yet, but I knew she was here. Her scent lingered here, it was strong. _Fresh._

The clearing looked beautiful, the sun came through the leafs- which were waving because of the soft wind.  
I heard a sob, and my head immediately snapped up to the little hunched heap next to the big oak tree. She didn't phase? I thought she howled just a few minutes ago..

Her head snapped up, staring wide eyed at me. She mumbled things, about getting away- but she couldn't. A rope tied to her foot, she wasn't able to run away this time.  
She cried out, brokenly. And I couldn't help but feel for her, so I phased. Back to human.

"Leah..?" I whispered, her head snapped up again- the tears rolled over her face as she desperately tried to get away.  
I couldn't do it. She didn't want this- she didn't want to surrender at all. Just like Seth said- she gave up. All of it.  
But I snapped out of my thoughts as she phased- and landed on her chest- whimpering, yelping in agony. Her paw raised in the air as she tried to break the rope by gnawing on it with her teeth.  
"Leah, it's okay. I'm not here to.. Claim you." I mumbled, but she didn't calm down at all- as if she couldn't do it on her own.  
I closed my eyes, this had to stop. But I didn't want to hurt her.

I phased, my paws gently hitting the damp grass as I approached her.  
It only caused her to yowl louder, and I lowered my head. My instinct told me to do that.  
Leah stared at me, dumfounded. But instead of yelping, or whimpering- she growled long, and low.  
It wasn't a vicious growl or anything, it was just a warning that she was cautious.

I couldn't even hear the thoughts of Embry, Quil and Seth as I came closer to her. I threw my tail in the air, automatically.  
She lowered her head in response, it felt like we were bonding. Showing respect to each other.  
I touched the rope around her hind paw, biting down on it. Because of her pulling, it was already weak. So it snapped when I bit down harder.

She retrieved her paw, gently letting her tongue run over it.  
Didn't she run?  
As if I stood on auto-pilot, I nudged her with my nose.  
She jumped up, like a bunny- tramping on the ground in circles. Yipping and yowling.  
It actually looked pretty funny for a second, but I crouched closer and then tackled her down. We rolled- nibbling and scratching each other in the process, playfully though.  
Until I managed to pin her down, beneath me. It almost became natural to do this, because her eyes stood surprised.  
Without hesitation, she leant up- and let her tongue slide over the side of my muzzle. My instincts went rather crazy now, and a low- demanding growl escaped my throat. I didn't know what it meant, but then she phased back into the girl I knew. I did the same- phasing back. But still keeping her pinned down.  
We stared at each other, for seconds- minutes. I didn't know. I also noticed the Quileute tattoo was gone, which meant she really broke apart from the pack..  
"Jacob." She choked out, and that made me snap out of my trance.  
"You sane again?" I stuttered, trying to ignore my throbbing member.  
"Take me." She ordered, and I widened my eyes.  
"I can't. I will only break your heart.."  
"You can't break what's already _broken_, Jacob." She whispered huskily, and it fell into place. She hurt. Still over the guy who left her for her cousin. Even if she acted all strong, pretending she was over him- she still hurt, badly.

Out of my anger for Sam, I hadn't noticed she pulled me down on top of her. Our lips were just inches away from each other.  
"Leah, I can't. You'll regret it." I whispered, but she smiled cockily at me.  
"You'll be the one regretting this if we won't do it right now." She whispered, pressing her lips lightly on mine.  
I closed my eyes, damn it Leah..  
"Do it, big boy." She whispered, but then quietly added; "_My Alpha_."  
I bit my lip, still having my eyes closed.  
I thought about Renesmee. I didn't have to love her.. I could be a brother to her, she's young. We're not in a relationship- this isn't wrong.  
But why does it _feel_ wrong?  
She grinded her hips up to mine, earning a moan from me.  
Fuck.  
I couldn't handle it any longer, I just had to. I had to claim her, she needed to be _mine_.

TBC.


	4. Fix what Broke apart

_**A/N: **_

_**Sorry that I left you with a cliffhanger. Lol.  
Enjoy the lemon, I guess? O_O'**_

**Chapter 4; Fix what Broke apart. **

_I spend each day thinking  
What I else can I do  
To make you stay  
Fix what's broken within you  
But it feels like it already ended  
I'm just praying that you'll try to mend it  
I hope that you'll change your mind_

_When it rains oh it pours  
And it tears your heart right open  
Something's changed  
That's for sure  
And I know your spirits broken  
But don't let go  
What we got can withstand a little lightning  
Baby, I don't know just what it's gonna take  
But we gonna stop this rain  
Stop this rain  
Stop this rain  
Stop this rain_

Oh when the rain falls  
You run for cover  
And all I do is wonder  
If you'll come back  
Keep this on track  
When clouds part  
Will I still be in your heart  
Or will you be drowning in all your pain

_Matt Palmer – Rain_

__

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jacob POV**

Her lips met mine forcefully, the kiss was rough- frenzied. And I _loved_ it.  
The tip of my erection pressed against her opening, and she gasped in the kiss. That made me encourage the movement, and slowly- I nudged my way inside her.  
She moaned, loud- rough, against my lips. And our kiss broke.  
"Claim me." She gasped, her hands sliding down to my hips.  
I held completely still, until I saw the last bit of pain leave her face.  
"I'll claim you." I growled, starting slowly- my hips rolling into hers. I buried my face in the crook of her neck for support, my arms were bulged outwards, to keep me from crushing her feminine body.

"Jacob!" She moaned loudly as I nibbled on her earlobe- picking up the pace and now thrusting into her like an animal. I felt like a wolf- claiming its mate before others would.  
Her arms roamed over my body like she was washing me, her nails digging into my arms as she found something to hold on to.  
A low growl escaped my throat, giving in to my instincts. Renesmee erased from my mind, as Leah took that space.  
Leah began growling herself, biting down on my shoulder roughly- and I knew she was giving in at her instincts just as hard as I did.  
"Fastrrr.." her voice sounded huskily, and I swear she was close to phasing, but I continued to thrust into her without slowing down.  
I smirked at that thought, whether I would be a wolf, or human. I would claim her, both ways if I needed to.

The scent she send to me made me want to graze down to her neck- and I scraped my teeth over her sensitive skin, trailing down to her collarbone.  
"Yes.." she hissed, wrapping one arm around my neck. "Mark me, claim me!" she nearly shouted at the end, and I started to roll my hips into hers again.  
One hand trailed down to her waist, holding her in place as I bit down on her shoulder. She cried a moan, hooking her legs around my hips.  
My heart pound wildly, not skipping a beat. It felt like she pulled me down without touching me.  
I pulled her upper body to mine, and then dropped her roughly- she growled in response, and I pulled back from her shoulder to crash my lips into hers.  
My movements began to get out of the rhythm, and I moaned against her lips.  
Her hands were everywhere, touching me, pinching- scratching me. It made me pull back to grunt her name.  
"Oh." She whimpered, placing her forehead against mine. "I'm so-ah- close, Jake. Please.." she whimpered breathlessly.  
It made me smirk, not changing the speed I was using. It felt like a rollercoaster where you couldn't get sick on.  
"Oh, no- no no. Fuck-" she cursed, and that made me a little frightened, slowing down the pace and opening my eyes to stare at her. "Jacob! Fuck you!" she groaned, moving her own hips to mine.  
"Are you that close?" I breathed, moving my face back to the crook of her neck.  
"_Yes_.." she moaned, it nearly sounded pleading- and I couldn't let my mate beg for me. _My_ mate.  
I picked up the speed of my movements, her hands rest on my waist- to sink her nails deeply into my skin.  
I moaned, closer to my release than expected.  
"Yes- fuck. Yes!" she shouted, and then my mind went blank. She clamped down on me, _hard. _Screaming my name over and over again as I kept thrusting into her.  
My balls tightened, my member tingled, - and I spilled it all into her.  
"Jacob." She whispered, pulling me into an embrace. She was silent, before she broke it by whispering roughly; "Jake, I love you."  
It made my stomach roll over. I was breathing raggedly before I closed my eyes, placing my lips on hers shortly- and staring at her relaxed, but yet nervous face.  
"You know what?" I whispered, my face close to hers. I didn't have to think about an answer, it just rolled out of my mouth. "I love you, too."  
Our lips met, the kiss was gentle- loving, filled with passion.  
I moved my hips a little, causing her to whimper.  
Sadly, I lift my hips to pull out of her- her breathing came out in short gasps.

"Jacob?" she breathed, and I stared down at her.  
Her worried expression made my stomach roll again.  
"Did I hurt you? Do you regret doing this? Shit- so" my words got cut off by her lips on mine. I wrapped one arm around her to support her. I whined when she pulled back to smile teasingly.  
"I don't feel like running away from you again." She whispered, placing butterfly kisses on my lips until I pulled away to speak.  
"Good, because I wouldn't let you." I replied, sealing my lips with hers silently. I felt her smile against my lips, and we slowly came to a sitting position- to which she crawled on my lap.  
It was then that I noticed the Quileute tattoo on her shoulder had returned.  
She followed my gaze, and widened her eyes. "My tattoo!" she squealed- and I chuckled because she'd actually.. Never squealed before.  
I grinned cockily at her, to which she got a daring glance in her eyes. Before I knew it- she jumped out of my lap, burst into her wolf form and growled playfully.  
Her upper body lowered to the ground as she stretched her front paws, her butt and tail raised in the air.

And when I got up, she actually wagged her tail.  
"That's a rare occasion." I said plainly, and I saw her expression falter into confusion. "Nothing bad, it's just.. You never wag your tail." I snorted, and she barked a laugh at me. It sounded rather, intimidating, and I growled in response.  
"Are you laughing at me, Clearwater?"  
She just barked again, acting like a stupid dog while trying to catch her tail.

That's when I couldn't hold it myself, phasing- and landing on fours.  
_Took you a while, Alpha._ – she thought, jumping at me and then throwing her body into mine.  
_Welcome back._ – I just responded, trying to pin her down like before. But this time- she didn't give up at all, and I ended up being pinned by my mate.  
_Hah, since when are you calling me your mate? _– she sounded amused, and I rolled us over again- me being on top.  
_Since I actually got jealous that Jack held you._ – I replied honestly, and our minds thought the same for a second.

_Where would the others be? _

We stopped playing, and both stared at each other.  
_It's too silent, where's Seth? Or Embry- Quil. They always have something to think?_ – Leah sounded rather upset, and I snarled protectively.  
_Don't worry, they probably are eating muffins. Quil kind of followed me here- but left when they knew.. We- uh._ – I actually didn't want to think it out loud.  
_That we would have sex?_ – she finished, her thoughts sounding amused.  
_Yeah. That. _– I replied. If wolves could blush- damn, I would be no longer russet- but a tomato wolf.

Leah barked a laugh at that, and I frowned wolfishly at her.  
_You heard my thoughts?_ – I questioned, I was certain I blocked those thoughts from her.  
_Yeah. Why are you so stunned about that?_ – she placed her body against mine, rubbing her face over my neck and the side of my face.  
_Because.. I kind of blocked them._ – I thought, ashamed of the fact I hid something from my beta.  
_Wait, you mean.. What?_ – she pulled away from me, and her eyes showed confusion.  
_Nah, maybe I thought I did. Let's go check on the others._ – I thought hurriedly, and she nodded sternly.  
_Sir yes sir!_ – she obeyed, and it made me bark a laugh at _her_ this time.

It felt good to run with her, she dodged the trees elegantly- sometimes hopping over rocks that stood in her way. I was too focused on my mate that I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings.  
I crashed into a tree- my full body weight broke the tree in half, making it tumble down.  
_Timber!_ – Leah thought, avoiding the tree easily. But yelped as she saw I wasn't getting up.  
_Jake? Jake- are you alright?_ – she nudged my shoulder gently- I felt her fear clearly.  
My head hurt, did I say my whole body weight crashed into the tree? Head first- painful!  
_Jacob!_ – her thoughts got panicky, and I rolled over on my chest with a whimper escaping my muzzle.  
Leah paced, back and forth, looking around- yipping, yelping- anything that made a sound.  
This felt like when I crawled into the washing machine. Rachel and Rebecca actually closed the door and let me in there for like 10 minutes, rolling and soaked. I was sick as hell when dad discovered me and he took me out of it.  
My head was spinning.  
_Jake.. Please hang on.._ – Leah pleaded, gently taking the flesh of my neck between her jaws and pulling me forward.  
My limbs just wouldn't move- I tried my best, but my mind was clouded as if my brain was replaced by fog.  
"Leah?" I heard some shouts and calls, footsteps and movements.  
My ears twitched violently- trying to pick up the sounds.  
"He's still conscious, isn't he?" – "What happened?"

_Jacob- I'm going to phase back.. I'll be right back._ – she thought, almost a whisper.  
I heard Leah's paws hit the ground in a quick and swift movement.  
Sam bend through his knees in front of me, and shone with a flashlight in my eyes. I whimpered.  
"He's conscious, Jacob- phase back kid." Sam ordered, but I didn't flinch- or even move. I couldn't even feel my tail. Honestly..  
"Leah, what happened?" Sam questioned in a hurry.  
"He ran into a tree, I think he hit his head.."  
I felt her hands stroking through the fur on my head. I made an awful soft yowl escape my muzzle when she rubbed over a sensitive spot.  
"There, see this?"  
"Yup, that- indeed was a hard crash."  
"It'll heal, he'll be fine.. Right Jake?"  
I found the strength to whimper, and her hands trailed down to my side.  
"It'll be okay.. Just phase back.." she whispered in a soothing and quiet voice.  
It didn't take long for me to follow that order, my body trembling- shifting into my human form.  
"That's it, see? You can do it." I heard the smile in her voice, and I hummed in response.

"Take him inside, so he can rest for a bit."  
I felt some hands taking me up by my armpits and helping me to walk.  
I tried to place my feet forward, but they stumbled- having no power to stand.  
"Can't someone dress him?"  
I moaned. Couldn't they think about that earlier, instead of showing whole La Push how I look naked?

They actually brought me over to Emily's- since my house was a little bit further away from here.  
"Okay, this should do you good." Leah mumbled, placing a piece of wet clothing on my head.  
"It only does when you're here." I breathed weakly, and I could hear her chuckle softly.  
"Don't speak, hurts your head. Doesn't it?"  
I hummed softly- and she caressed the side of my head.

"Leah, your scent changed.. A lot. I suppose you're- cured or something?" Sam started, and she stood up.  
"Well, I suppose so. I don't have the urge to run away, and it feels like my head has been defogged." She responded casually, she still hurt over him. Her voice trembled a little while speaking to him.  
"So.. You both.."  
"Yup, now Sam. Explain what happened with Ralph's pack?"  
I actually bared my teeth in a smile when Leah waved him off like that.  
"Yeah.. Well- Jack went crazy. But we managed to pin him down until he got back to his senses."  
"Are they leaving?"  
"Yes, but they're returning to their hometown. Jack told his Alpha that he wanted an imprintee, and not some mate."  
"Good. Glad that they're gone. They creep me out."  
I snorted at that, opening one eye for a bit.  
"Was that the reason you kept running away?" I joked, holding the clothing on my head.  
"Ha-ha. Maybe you were just scary." She replied, humor added to her voice.

I liked this side of her, she wasn't the broken girl from before. But it didn't mean I fixed her. Her wounds need to heal, internally. And I hoped I was the person who could do that.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

I stared numbly at Jacob when he was sleeping, the wound on his head had healed perfectly. But I was still worried about him, what if he was paralyzed? What if he- wouldn't remember me?  
I surely liked him. But Sam still bugged me, the way we kissed in my house- he felt like home.  
"Hey Leah?"

I looked up to see Seth staring down at me, and I smiled reassuring to him.  
"I'm fine, don't worry 'bout me. Just take care of Jake." I said, keeping control of my voice.  
"So.. You really- did it with him?" he asked nervously, plumping down next to me on the couch.  
I pursed my lips together, staring cockily at him.  
"Isn't it obvious then?" I questioned, picking at my dress I was wearing.  
Yes, I wore a dress. It's Emily's- I didn't have time to go home for my own clothes.  
Seth winced, staring at the ceiling.  
"So it means you're his mate now."  
"Bingo."  
"What does that make you? I mean, if Alpha's.. do it with their Beta, or female pack-member. Doesn't that make you an Alpha female?"  
What?  
"I don't know where you're talking about Seth?" I said, it sounded more like a question- but oh well.  
"You're kind of showing it, I googled it. When two wolves- _mate,_ and the male is an Alpha- it could make you an Alpha female. Which means Jacob and you are.. An Alpha pair."

I frowned, pushing his shoulder.  
"Since when do you google things like that?"  
"Jacob's thoughts were rather.. Loud."  
I bit my lip not to laugh, staring at Jacob.  
"Well yeah, they always were loud."  
"Glad you're back in the pack, sis." Seth mumbled, and I could actually see his eyes water.  
"Aw, Seth!" I exclaimed, pulling my little brother into a hug. "I wouldn't leave you- whatever happens." I whispered, stroking through his hair as he returned the hug weakly.  
"I just thought- that if we would lose you.. We wouldn't be siblings anymore." He choked out, and I couldn't help but pull him closer.  
"I wouldn't obey any other Alpha than Jacob." I cooed, and I felt him nod against my shoulder. "And besides, I can't get rid of you. We have the same family."

It felt good to comfort my little brother, I remember nights where he would slip out of his room- crying and frightened because of a dream.  
He always crawled in my bed and pressed himself tightly against me- and me being his sister, I couldn't let him be scared at all.  
Of course, there were days I could strangle him. Like when he drew faces on my dolls and toys. But he was only two years old back then. He probably wouldn't even remember that.

Jacob stirred in his sleep- moaning softly.  
We both pulled out of the hug and observed our Alpha.  
Of course- he wasn't as good as Sam. But he was learning, and that's good. Even if he was the worst Alpha in the world, I wouldn't join Sam's pack. Personal reasons, get it?

"Leah, Seth? Do you want to sleep here for the night?" Emily appeared from out of the kitchen, placing some tea in front of us.  
"No thanks Emily, I think Seth and I need to go home anyway." I replied, staring at Jacob for a second.  
"Okay sweets, remember. Tomorrow is my big day- so. Please be refreshed." She whispered, giving me an apologizing look.  
"We'll be there, Em. Don't worry." I responded casually- she was sorry. I know that. But I knew I couldn't get away from their wedding. Mom would kill me personally.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Seth slipped into my room, closing the door behind him and looking a little frantic.  
"Seth? Whatcha doing?" I questioned groggily, sitting up in my bed.  
"I don't know if it was a bad dream, but- I just came to be sure you are still alive.." he whispered with a trembling voice.  
"Seth.." I groaned, going through my hair. "You're not a little kid anymore.."  
"I know, but- like I said.. Wanted to make sure you are alive.."  
I rolled my eyes at him, don't mind me- I'm always cranky when it gets to waking me up.  
"What did you dream about?" I asked, my voice leaking with annoyance.  
"Something about Jack.. He claimed you and then slaughtered you like a chicken.." he whispered, his voice was on the edge of tears.  
"Well- I'm alive as you can see." I replied harshly, laying back down in the bed.  
"See you tomorrow then.." he whispered sadly, turning to leave.  
"Wait- Seth.." I called, already feeling miserable for my attitude.  
I gently pat the empty spot next to me, and gestured with my head.  
"If you're really _that _frightened." I mumbled sleepily. I didn't have to ask that twice, because Seth crawled into my bed like the little brother I remembered.  
"Goodnight Lee.." he whispered, curling up against me.  
"Night Sethy." I whispered back, letting sleep wash over me again.


	5. Withstand the Rain

**Chapter 5; Withstand the rain**

_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like it's all coming down.  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down._

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears, whispering, if she stands, she'll fall down.  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from, wants to give up and lie down._

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_Superchick – Stand in the rain_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

Before Emily and Sam's wedding, we had to patrol some more. Jacob felt a lot better after he had rest at Emily's.  
We were walking when we picked up a scent that we knew as a leech.  
_Is it one of the Cullens?_ – Seth thought, picking up the pace to run.  
_I think so, smells familiar. Be cautious._ – Jacob ordered, leaving my side to sprint off himself.

I, on the other hand- kept walking slowly. I couldn't run- didn't had a good night sleep. Seth kept farting and bumping his ass into me, which wasn't a very pleasant night.

_Leah, stay close to us. You're falling behind!_ – Jacob called, and I rolled my eyes.  
_It's not my fault, had a bad night._ – I responded, but Embry came from behind me to keep me company.

_You sure you're okay Leah? I mean.. With Sam and Emily marrying today.._ – Embry whined, and I scoffed wolfishly.  
_He can fuck her all day long, I wouldn't care._ – I managed to block my thoughts from the pack, until Jacob halted.  
_Leah.. I wish I could help you getting over him.._ – Jacob whined, turning and staring at my face. He could see my thoughts? Impossible- I blocked them. For sure.

_I'm over him_. – I clenched my jaws together, and Jacob only moved to my side to lean his head against mine.  
_Your thoughts say different, Lee._ – his eyes burned intensely with passion, and I rolled my eyes. But then Jacob's thoughts ran deeper into yesterday. What the fuck? He thought about that again?  
_I'm not spreading my legs for you in the bushes, Jake._ – I replied angrily, and he took a step away from me.

Embry snorted, along with Quil.  
_I was sure I blocked those thoughts.. How could she see them? God- the leech reeks. _– he thought casually, but then halted again. _Wait, it's Dr. Parasite.  
How do you know it's him?_ – I questioned, facing north- the scent was strong. Jacob was right, it was Dr. Fang who came on our territory.  
We actually slowed our pace, lucky for me. Cause I literally felt exhausted. Needed sleep, a lot.  
It was then that the leech came into view.  
Jacob growled warningly, to which Dr. Fang raised his hands.  
"I just came to check on you, with all that happened yesterday.." he said reassuring, and I swear I could vomit of his sweetness. Damn, I hate leeches.

_I'll phase back_. – Jacob suggested, well.. It sounded like a command for us to stay wolf.  
Jacob stared at Dr. Parasite, and then moved away from us.  
"I see you all look fine." He smiled, and I couldn't help but make a barfing sound. That made him look at me.  
"Leah back in the pack?" he joked, to which I rolled my eyes. He clearly didn't have the humor gene.  
"She's back, yep. What are you doing here, Carlisle?" Jacob reappeared, human and wearing simple jeans.  
"Like I said, checking on you. And I'm really sorry for going onto your lands- but there's something you need to know about Ralph's pack."

My head jerked up. Didn't Sam say they left the reservations?  
"Go on." Jacob encouraged, holding an arm out to shush our growls and snarls.  
"Edward read their minds, they would come back for revenge." Carlisle continued, and I growled louder.  
"Leah, stop." Jacob ordered, and I shared glances with Quil and Seth.

_Would they come back for Leah?_ – Seth thought out loud. _  
Don't know, Dr. Fang seems serious. _– Quil added._  
But Sam said they left. _– Embry followed up right after that.  
_Maybe if you all shut up, we could all hear what he has to say._ – I ordered, they fell silent. Strange- no protests?

"Are they after Leah?" Jacob questioned, his posture was tense. So I walked up to him and rubbed my head to the side of his face. He relaxed, just a little.  
"Edward didn't see any hate towards Leah, but sadly- they are aiming it for Sam and you."  
We all snarled in utter anger, but Jacob glared at us.  
"Come on, stop it. We can trust him." He growled in a low, but strong Alpha voice.

_Damn. I hate it when he does that. _– Seth whimpered, and I snorted in response- sneezing softly. _  
You're not the only one Seth. _– Quil added, but we all went silent.

"They weren't really sure what they are going to do, Edward said they were talking it over." Dr. Parasite explained.  
"Thank you, we'll be cautious for their attack. I'll inform Sam about their decision." Jacob touched my head gently, stroking down till my shoulder.  
"Good to do you a favor, this is the least thing we can do after the Volturi incident." Dr. Fang smiled at each of us, and nodded at me.  
"We'll see you at Emily's wedding. She insisted that we had to visit."

Well crap. Leeches.  
_Ew! It will be a reeking church! _– Embry whined, but growled out loud at the bloodsucker. _  
Got that right, yuck.. _– Quil added.  
_I don't mind, I like the Cullens._ – Seth cheered, and I kicked him mentally.

So, after Dr. Fang left- Jacob ordered us to phase back. Everyone phased, except for me.  
"Leah, why aren't ya phasing?" Embry walked up to me, touching my shoulder. I flinched away. The thought of Jacob and Sam being in danger made me want to bawl as a little child. I plumped down on my furry butt, staring at Jacob.  
"You guys go ahead, I'll have a word with Leah." Jacob ordered, seeing the worry and fear in my eyes.  
The guys nodded, sharing glances at each other before finally meeting my gaze.  
I didn't know why I felt this emotional all of a sudden. Just because of.. Dr. Fang saying Sam and Jacob are in danger.

"You can phase back, Lee."  
He rest his hand on my head, and I nodded weakly. I didn't care about phasing back with Jacob at my side, he saw me naked. So- no hard feelings I suppose..  
I took the clothes from my hind leg, and gave them to Jacob. He just watched me in awe as I phased back in front of him.  
He supported me when I nearly lost my balance, and handed me my clothes. I slipped them on in silence.  
Jacob took both of my hands, intertwining our fingers.  
"What's buggin' you Lee?" he whispered, pulling me a little closer- to kiss my forehead.  
"Isn't it obvious?" I choked out, hating that my voice sounded small and fragile.  
"They won't be touching Sam, or me. I promise. We'll stand guard.." he whispered, and I just growled.  
"Don't pity me." I responded, and he looked at me with a confused glint in his eyes.  
"I'm not pitying you, not at all.."  
"You are, you know I feel miserable about it- and you're afraid of breaking me. But newsflash, Jake. I'm already broken!" I shouted- my mood went from sad, to angry. And it felt good to hide behind my anger.  
"I know that.." he whispered, his calmness only made me angrier.  
"Then why aren't you doing anything about it? When I- you. Dead- I won't survive that Jacob!" I hollered, but he pulled me into his chest- leaving me at the loss of words.  
"We'll be okay. It'll be fine. Really.."  
I didn't trust those words, at all. I felt nauseous thinking about it, losing Jacob- and Sam. I was breaking already, but if they would die because of me- I would shatter completely.

"We need to get ready for Sam and Emily's wedding, okay?" he soothed, but I pushed him away- glaring and shaking my head multiple times.  
"I'm not going- no way. Fuck that." I spat, and he glanced at a butterfly landing on a flower. He seriously avoided my gaze?  
"Jacob!" I shrieked, and his head jerked up immediately.  
"Emily won't like that.. You know it." He mumbled, but my lips formed a tight line. In these occasions- Leah Clearwater was not a person to have a conversation with.  
"What's the point? I didn't like it when Sam left me for that slut!" I hollered, raising my fist and smashing it across Jake's chest. He didn't bulge, instead of that- he let me. He just let me scream, punch, hurt him or whatsoever.  
The worst thing was, I hated him for doing that.  
My knees gave out, and I slid to the ground without any attempt to get back up again.  
Jacob bend through his knees and took me to his chest.  
"Then you won't go." He whispered into my hair.

My anger subsided, the rage I felt was gone. Replaced by numbness and exhaustion. I couldn't believe Emily expected me to come, even after she stole Sam away from me.  
I inhaled deep, shuddery- and Jacob just tightened his grip around me, letting me know he was there.  
Normally- I wasn't a person to cry in company. But this was different. Every emotion, hurt- betrayal, anger.. It screamed to be released.  
The cage around my heart was breaking, and my tears spilled right after realizing that.

"Leah. Let me in." he whispered into my ear, I just sobbed- quietly. Like my voice drowned in my tears. Why did he suddenly care? Nobody did before I didn't show anything. Why would Jacob even dare to help me?  
After what seemed minutes, I slid my arms around his waist- pulling him closer to me.  
I felt devastated. Crushed. Exhausted. The tears had run out, and my breathing was heavy and short. Like I ran a marathon.  
"You're missing the wedding." I choked out, but he kissed my cheek.  
"I don't care, you need me now."  
"Go. Seriously- it feels like I'm forcing you to stay here." I whispered with a cracking, soft voice. Damn my weak state.  
"Only if you come with me, and challenge your fears. Avoiding problems doesn't get you anywhere. You just build them up, just like the wall you made." He paused, letting one hand rest on my lower back. "Break that wall, Leah. Let me in.."  
He kissed me, soft- tender, as if I was going to break any minute.  
Honestly? I felt like breaking, everything just hurt. Everywhere, on places I didn't even know I could hurt.

I kissed him back. Without regrets, he didn't saw it coming- obviously. Because he nearly fell backwards.  
I wrapped my arm around his neck, holding him close to me.  
Our kiss ended too soon, leaving us both breathless. And that's when I nodded, pulling myself together again.  
"Let's go to the wedding." My voice sounded stronger, although I wish I felt strong.  
Jacob nodded, helping me to my feet and staring at my red and puffy eyes.  
"We still have a little bit of time. Let's hurry." Jacob suggested, and I smiled weakly. Taking his hand and tangling my fingers with his.  
I didn't know why, but it felt good to have somebody who understands me.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jacob POV**

We ran through the rain, laughing- holding hands.  
This was the Leah I remembered, I think people left too soon when comforting her. She never got a chance to explain what she's going through. It hurt me to see that she clearly had a rough time, we were stupid to ignore her cries for help.

The dress she wore was gorgeous, milky white, green ribbons attached around her waist-side. She wore her hair down, just like every day. But you could see she put effort in making it look good.

When the church came into view, she halted. The smile faded off her face, and she looked like the broken Leah Clearwater again.  
She broke away from my hand, turning to face me- her eyes empty, hollow.  
"I can't do it.." she whispered, walking closer to me in the process.  
"You don't need to push yourself, but this would be a good opportunity for you to overcome your fear.. Your fear is losing Sam. Am I right?" I questioned, she nodded- her eyes meeting mine. But the electricity wasn't there.  
"I really can't.." her voice was barely a whisper when she hurried past me, pulling the dress over her head and phasing midway, running away from her fears.

I stood there, I don't know for how long- time wasn't really important at that moment.  
She needed space, to think. To defog her head.  
I accepted that, I love her enough to let her do that. Her outburst made me realize how much she needs someone, someone to hold her at night. And Sam isn't the person to fulfill that task.

I began to make my way to the church, soaked by the rain. But I didn't care, Emily wanted me to be there. I'd just tell her that Leah couldn't do it, that she had something important to do..  
God, stop fooling yourself Jake. Emily wouldn't fall for that.  
Maybe they wouldn't even ask for her, maybe they already knew she wouldn't come by.

"Jacob! Glad you could make it- I know, the weather is awful right?" Emily came up to me, her dress milky white, just as Leah's.  
I nodded, smiling apologizing.  
"I'm sorry, I really forgot the time. Did you and Sam have a good time?"  
"Heavenly! Come get some cake!"  
She didn't really ask about Leah at all, I was right. They didn't expect her to come, at all.

"Jakey!" a childish voice came from behind me, and I turned to see my little imprint standing there. Hands behind her back, smiling in a naughty way.  
"Hey there Ness!" I called, letting a fake smile go over my face. She was so young..  
"Jacob- why are you so wet?" Bella walked up to me, her eyebrows raised in confusion. I bet she wanted to keep an eye on me while Renesmee was here.  
"It's raining pretty heavy outside. I believe there's a storm brewing." I replied, my mind wandering off to Leah.

She might returned home by now, and I'm sure to visit her after I'm able to get away from here.  
Embry walked up to me, hitting my shoulder.  
"Wasn't Leah supposed to come?"  
"Yeah.. About that." I began, calling Quil and Seth as well.  
When they came up to me, I smiled weakly.  
"I don't want you to talk about Sam and Emily's wedding in Leah's presence. Okay?" I ordered, they nodded in agreement.  
"Where is she? I thought she would come.." Seth whispered, but I shrugged.  
"She's probably home, just let her. It's her choice to make."  
"But she's your mate, dude. Maybe something's wrong.." Embry mumbled, looking over his shoulder at the cake.  
"She's fine, enjoy the party okay?" I responded, dismissing the guys with a movement of my hands.

Time went by slowly, people were chatting, some even dancing.  
I saw Claire dancing with Quil, the girl is growing pretty fast. How old was she again? Probably 4 years old now?  
People were leaving, so I decided to leave as well. I had to see Leah, she had me worried.

"Hey Emily, I had a great time, but-" my words got interrupted roughly by a door swinging open.  
When we all turned everyone gasped.  
Leah stood in the opening. Soaked, her dress ripped and blood stains on it. Hell- she looked like a zombie bride who died during her wedding.  
I heard Renesmee and Claire screaming their lungs out and starting to cry immediately.  
Leah met my eyes, and in one blink- her eyes rolled back and she collapsed right on the spot.

I didn't know how hard I ran, my thoughts were running wild- what had happened?  
When I landed on my knees in front of her, I took her on to my lap- fearing for her life.  
"She's barely breathing." I choked out, stroking through her hair like a doll.  
Dr. Fang wanted to take her away from me, but I snarled.  
"Don't touch her!"  
"Jacob, calm down- he'll help her!" Bella shrieked, laying her hand on my shoulder.  
"Don't." I spat, pulling her body closer to mine.  
I was rather selfish there, but it scared me so badly- I just couldn't help but defend her.

It didn't take long before they managed to pull me away from her.  
My anger was building with the second, who had done this to her? Will she even wake up?  
"Don't cry, Jakey.." Renesmee whispered, pulling me into a hug.  
I couldn't help but hug her back, I knew I was crying- but it didn't matter. Leah was all that mattered. And I had a feeling I was going to lose her at that moment.


	6. Wounds leave Scars

**Chapter 6; Wounds leave Scars **

_Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries._

_This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
He hears you_

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries.

_Britt Nicole – When she cries_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

The lightning flashed dangerously above my head, but I just had to get away from there. I knew Jacob wasn't following me, I needed time. I didn't know how long I would need- but at least this evening.

My pace eventually slowed, and I dropped my dress out of my mouth. It was already soaked- but I didn't care. Why was I fooling myself? I just couldn't go inside.. They probably didn't even want me to.

I walked up to the cliffs, the sea was rough- the waves were crashing against the rocks forcefully.  
A huff left my muzzle, laying down and staring in front of me.  
What would Jacob be doing? Would he be at the church?  
Emily and Sam would probably already be married by now, a shuddery breath wheezed out of my lungs.

After calming myself down, I got up again. I had to show Jacob I could be strong- I would go to the church. Even if I'm soaked.

The sky cracked, making me jump with a yelp.  
Yup. Had to get away from here now, dangerous. Might get struck by the lightning.

"Look who we have here."

My head jerked up at a few shadows emerging from the trees.  
I growled pretty loud, it vibrated through my body.  
"She's a good trigger for us to warn those _pups._" A female voice popped up, and I growled. Lara.  
"Good idea honey.." a heavy voice agreed, it caused me to growl even louder.

I could see a girl with blonde hair, and a huge guy with dark hair now. Why hadn't they left yet?  
A bark shot out of my mouth, it sounded confused- frightened. And I hated it.

"Erik, grab her."

That was my cue to run- and I put all my energy in getting away.  
I desperately begged that Jacob or even Embry would phase right now, to patrol. Anything, so that I could contact them..  
"She's slower than before."

I felt someone tackle me into the air, causing me to barrel roll and shove against a tree forcefully.  
The pain overwhelmed me, my limbs ached- I felt exhausted. I couldn't run, I had to defend myself while I could.  
The black wolf, which I recognized as Erik crouched closer, his teeth bared dangerously.  
I just whimpered, hoping he would show mercy.  
I had to kill him when I still had the chance. Fucking traitor.

Erik took a sharp looking branch between his teeth, his eyes only showing hatred- jealousy.

He stabbed me, hard in my shoulder. My howls were loud, begging for them to stop. But all I felt was Erik stabbing me over and over again- everywhere he could reach.  
And then he stopped, dropping the branch and raising his head proudly.  
Good go Erik, you're fighting a fragile girl.

"Pathetic. Kill her, Jack." A loud voice rumbled through the sky- thunder and lightning shook the ground at the same time where I was laying on. I didn't care I was bleeding, or on my own. My short breathing only encouraged the dark-gray wolf to come closer, a dead glance in his eyes.  
A whimper escaped my throat, and the wolf growled darkly at me. Only one thought ran through my mind.

Why would Jack do this to me?

I felt Jack sinking his teeth into my neck- swinging me up and constantly smacking me between two trees.  
It didn't take long before one of the trees collapsed by the force, my back felt broken- the air left my lungs each hit I took.

"Wait, don't let her die- this is just a warning."  
"That's right- Jack. Stop it, let the bitch go."

His teeth left my neck, my head dropping numbly in the mud.  
"Do you hear us, pup?" a loud voice demanded, I yowled in response.  
They laughed around me, a painful and loud laughter that hurt my ears.

"Listen, if you ever get away from here _alive_. Make sure your friends get this message." The guy paused, grabbing my muzzle and yanking me forward to look in his eyes.  
"If we find you here again, we will not hesitate and kill you, the same counts for your pack and the other one. We'll show no mercy." He spat, smacking my head on the ground and kicking into my chest once. I whimpered, everything hurt..  
If only I had listened to Jacob- overcoming my fear. Then this wouldn't have happened..

It took a while for me to move again, my hind legs wouldn't move yet. Causing me to pull myself forward by my front paws.  
I could feel every rock, every bump in the muddy ground as I got closer to my dress. I just couldn't show myself as a wolf in the church, it would cause screams from the guests.

Eventually, my hind legs responded to me again. I limped carefully, barely moving forward- damn. Being as slow as a snail bothered me.

_Snap!_

I collapsed in the mud, causing dirt to splash up in the air. If wolves could scream- hell, I would scream my lungs out right now. My left hind leg broke under the force of my body. But it didn't matter because my dress laid right in front of me. I would be close to home right now.  
With a strangled cry- I phased back into my human form.  
I coughed, choking on the air in my lungs. They had to continue beating me up, I didn't care about dying. Anything was better than limping around like this.

I slipped my dress back on, and focused on my broken leg. I could fix it easily. I hoped.  
My eyes closed as I pushed my broken bone into place, at least so that I could walk on it. If I reached home, they could mend it. _If_. I would reach home.  
It took 5 minutes for my leg to be at least a little bit stable, longer than normally. Could be because I was practically slaughtered there.

I pulled myself up by clinging on to the closest tree I could grab.  
My breathing came out in gasps, and my heart pound to keep beating.  
Maybe I should just give up. I might even not make it till the church, I could collapse somewhere here, and they'd find me in the morning.  
But to my surprise, I found the strength to stagger forward a little, tongue between my teeth to keep me from screaming in agony.

I smiled through my pain as I saw a few houses coming into view. Maybe I could reach the church before I would faint.  
I knew I was going to faint- my head felt all woozy and clouded. Couldn't think straight at all.

My knees gave up, and I ended up puking my guts out- damn. I felt like shit, this couldn't be happening- I couldn't die here..  
So I crawled away from the little heap of reeking food. Gross.

Crying out, I got to my feet again.  
I just had to get to the church, I needed Jacob. He needed to know this, they were after him. And Sam. Oh god- I needed to tell Sam!  
My limbs ached badly, and my awkwardly healed leg was close to breaking again.  
"Don't leave me now." I breathed, stumbling until I had reached the stairs to the church.

A white fog clouded my sight for a second- and I knew I had to be quick in entering the building.  
My hands found the doorknob, and I pushed it open with my body weight.  
Everyone gasped in fear, and I heard childish creams followed by cries. I couldn't remember to who they belonged. But they sounded familiar.  
My eyes fell on Jacob, and I tried to scream for help desperately before the light went off.

Who turned the lights off?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jacob POV**

My heart nearly skipped a beat when Dr. Fang said she would make it, her body was healing. But I could also read the worry off his face.  
"Doc, why are you looking like that? Would she- gain memory loss?"  
"No.. That's not it-" he paused, staring at my face and shaking his head. "She has some pretty messed up broken bones. They'll heal.. But slowly."

I paced, arms folded against my chest.  
Damn it Leah. Where did you get yourself into?  
"Jacob?"  
Bella called me, and I turned around immediately.  
"Any more news yet?" I questioned hastily, she shook her head sadly- but she did look a bit bothered. "You look like you just fed on your last deer." I scoffed, still pacing back and forth.  
"Why are you so protective of Leah all of a sudden? This all happened after that heat period. Did something happen between you?" she asked casually, putting her hands in her hips.  
"I just want to help her, she needs it." I snapped, which I shouldn't have done. Because she hissed at me.  
"If you hurt Renesmee because of that- I won't go easy on you." She snarled, her golden eyes almost turned black when hissing that- it caused me to narrow my eyes on her.  
"I can't break an imprint Bella, I thought you understood that part." I replied, trying to keep my voice down.  
She shrugged, but smiled brightly as Edward appeared out of the room. They shared a passionate kiss, and I couldn't help but feel jealous they could touch each other.

"Leech, how is she?"  
"Stable and conscious. You can check on her- but beware that she's fragile right now." He replied, guiding Bella towards their living room.  
Yes, I know what you think. They brought her over to the Cullen's, and I'm sure Leah won't like it. Not one bit.

I entered the room in pure silence, she was staring at the ceiling numbly. Her eyes were glassy, hollow and black of exhaustion.  
Her breathing picked up when she saw me, and I raised a hand in defense.  
"It's okay Leah, relax." I whispered, and she did what she was told- following me with her eyes as I sat down on the chair next to her.  
"How are you feeling?"  
I took her hand, gently rubbing my thumb over her bruised knuckles- and she just squeezed my hand lightly.  
"Despite the fact that they nearly killed me, I feel pretty good. Dr. Fang gave me some morphine." Her voice was barely a whisper, and I had to focus if I really wanted to hear her.  
Her eyes were still on me, and she moved her hand so she could caress my hand in return. "You don't look well either." She added quietly, and I stared at a few bandages around her arms.  
"I couldn't sleep." I whispered, and the corners of her lips curled up for just a minor second before she winced.  
"You can sleep, I'm fine. I won't die or something." She managed to whisper, the exhaustion leaked out of her voice and I smiled weakly.  
"It's 8 am. What do you expect, that I'm sleeping in daylight? I'm not a Dracula leech." I joked, and she chuckled with a wince.

"I don't want you to suffer the same thing I'm going through." She whispered out of the blue, and I frowned sleepily at her.  
"Suffer from what? Who did this to you, Leah. You really need to tell us.." I whispered, staring at her blank face with worry.  
"What if I imprint, Jake? What if I turn into the monster with the name Sam?"  
Her shoulders shook, and she had a hard time to hold herself still.  
"I don't know, and I wouldn't care as well. If you're happy- I am." I replied, gently letting a hand trail down her arm.  
Leah shook her head at me, multiple times. I could see the tears form in her eyes before she looked away.  
"Jack." She choked out, hiccupping a sob quietly.  
"Jack-?" I repeated, but then it fell into place. "Jack did this to you?"

I got up, accidently knocking the chair over in the process. The tremors ran through my body as I tried to hold my calm.  
She just nodded, her eyes wide with fear- and it managed to calm me down a little.  
"Why?" I snarled, and she bit her lip- staring at me with hurt in her eyes.  
"They warned us, if we- would show ourselves in the woods. They- they wouldn't hold back to kill us."  
My heart sank to my stomach.  
"SHIT! SETH!"  
Leah stared at me, horror struck through her face.  
"No- no no!" she chanted, climbing out of the bed with the bit of power she had left.  
"Leah! Don't – I'll get to him, I'll save Seth!" I choked out, grabbing her waist gently to support her.

The Cullens shot inside the room almost immediately, but Leah shook violently in my arms- I desperately tried to calm her down until one of the Cullens ripped me off her.  
Leah cried out, and then burst into her wolf form- the panic flashed through her eyes as she took off to run. _Fast. _

"Leah!" Bella shouted as my mate ran past her.  
"What are you waiting for? STOP HER, FUCKING STOP HER!" I hollered, unable to keep the tremors in control- and I phased into my wolf form forcefully.  
Edward grabbed me from my behind, and I snapped my jaws at everyone too close to me.  
"Let him go, Edward!" Bella shrieked, pulling onto her leech's arms- and he obeyed. Releasing me as I shot through the exit of their house.  
The energy rushed through my veins, like I hadn't run in ages.

_Seth? Seth can you hear me- Leah? _– I desperately shouted, but I could only hear the frantic thoughts of Leah running to her brother. 

_Please don't let me be too late- Seth. Oh god Seth. No- please don't let him be dead- Mom will kill me- SETH!_ – her thoughts ended abruptly, as if I lost connection to her.

_Seth? Can you hear me buddy! Answer me!_ – I begged, and my heart skipped a beat when I heard his thoughts.  
_Jacob- what's the matter? Why are you frantic?_ – he squealed, his thoughts were wild- crazed and terrified.

_Get your sister out of there, and get your furry asses back to La Push! There's an ambush!_ – I begged, and I didn't even feel like an Alpha- I just felt like an desperate Omega who only got bones on his plate.

Suddenly- a black wolf appeared next to me. I firstly thought it would be Ralph- but the wolf didn't attack me. It was Sam.  
It didn't take long before Quil and Embry's thoughts popped up. And I faintly could hear the tapping of more paws behind me.  
We weren't alone.

_Why are Leah's thoughts gone?_ – Seth yelped, and I couldn't help but fear for the worst. Fear for her life..  
_I'm.. Hurt._ – a weak voice managed to get through our thoughts, and we all gasped.

_LEAH!_

I could smell blood, the sweet sickening scent of the blood of my mate. I let my instincts go as I appeared at the battlefield. The enemies surrounded Leah, she still stood on her paws- but you could see the blood coating her fur. She trembled, and when one of the wolves wanted to finish her- I roared.  
I roared as loud as I could, crashing into the wolf and managing to break his neck. The wolf ended up dead, but it wasn't enough- I had to get rid of this anger immediately. I noticed the huge black wolf now. Ralph. He took Leah by her neck roughly- ready to finish her by crushing her skull.  
My paws carried me as fast as I could, and when I jumped- Ralph released Leah's neck and she dropped down, her breathing short- shallow.  
Ralph jumped to his hind legs- like a bear, waiting to catch me. But I slammed my claw at the side of his muzzle, causing him to trip backwards.  
We rolled, biting in pure anger- I could hear everyone's thoughts calling my name desperately. I didn't know I was rolling towards the cliffs until Ralph and I didn't have any ground to roll on.  
We tumbled down, the water beneath us was restless. The waves crashed against the cliffs forcefully.  
As soon as we hit the water- pain consumed my body as I desperately tried to reach the surface.


	7. Resurface

**Chapter 7; Resurface **

_Kamikaze airplanes in the sky  
Are we going down or will we fly?  
This could be a ship wreck on the shore  
Or we could sail away forevermore  
This time it's sink or swim  
Sink or swim_

Hearing the song in your laughter  
A melody I chase after  
No one else has done this to me!  
_  
__Take a deep breath  
No more time left  
This is what I thought I wanted  
Why am I afraid?_

_Tyrone Wells – Sink or swim_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jacob POV**

My lungs were bursting, blood floated everywhere as I tried to resurface- Ralph was nowhere to be seen. Was he dead? Good.

My head shot out of the water, to gasp a big gulp or air- the next time I knew I was being pushed back into the water. The air in my lungs was not enough to be underwater for too long. It was then that I saw Ralph, unconscious. I thought he hit his head, because there was a huge gash on just on the side of his head.  
Shape shifters saved people. Not kill them. Why were we fighting?

My feet kicked as fast as I could, the current was strong- pushing us both against the cliff side.  
I grabbed Ralph's neck roughly, trying to get us both to the shore.  
Another wave hit us and I lost Ralph in the process. The current tumbled him, making him sink deeper to the ocean floor.  
I felt a sharp stab at my head, and I couldn't move. My body sank right there with Ralph, I could see illusions in front of me. Bella and her motorcycle, Renesmee tripping and crying my ears off- and then Leah. She lay on the spot where I last saw her. My eyes were drooped, until I felt a powerful wave pushing me on the shore.  
"Jacob!"  
Voices began to get louder as I felt hands tugging me, my lungs were full with water- until I coughed wolfishly. The water slipped out of my lungs and I gasped- regaining my breath.  
"Are you okay there, buddy?" Paul shook me forcefully, and I sighed.

Ralph.

Would he be dead? Did he drown?  
My limbs felt heavy, I couldn't get up by myself.  
_Don't worry about Ralph, Jake. They got him out of the water._ – Seth ensured, his thoughts were weak- sorrow leaked from them noticeably.  
_How's Leah?_ – I blurted, Seth's thoughts made me worried- frightened.  
_Dr. Fang is mending her.._ – Embry fell in for Seth, and I heard a long- puppyish howl fill the morning sky. Poor Seth..

"Is he okay?" Quil questioned, he was out of breath.  
"He's fine, can't say the same about that other Alpha. He's more than dead." Paul replied, helping me to my paws.  
Ralph? Dead? I didn't know how to feel about that, either happy or sad. I didn't save him..

"MURDERER!" a female voice spoke harshly, and my head jerked up to see Ralph's mate, Lara.  
I phased back out of exhaustion, and a cry left my throat.  
"Jake- it's okay, are you hurt? We'll get Car-" – "NO!" I cut him off, taking the jeans Quil reached out for me.  
I slipped them on, and got to my feet.  
"I tried to save him." I choked out, I couldn't help but clench my teeth- staring at the lifeless body of Ralph.  
"It's okay bud, don't worry about that rat. He's dead."  
"I don't want him to be dead!" I shouted, and I could feel Lara's eyes on me- her face was drowning in sadness. I killed her mate. I killed the love of her life..

I staggered between Quil and Paul as they helped me to move forward, when I reached Carlisle-I could see he was bend over Leah. She looked deadly pale, but I could see her move- and sometimes nod at Dr. Fang.  
"Leah!" my voice croaked, and her head moved to my direction.  
"Jake-" she whispered hoarsely, a weak smile appearing on her face. My poor mate, she had so much to go through..  
I could feel the eyes of the Cullen's on me when I dropped on my knees next to her.  
"How are you feeling?" I whispered, taking one of her hands into mine. She shrugged a little, but now a much warmer smile spread on her face.  
"Better, now you're here." She responded, her voice sounding like an invitation. To which I grinned a little and bend to kiss her lips softly. I heard a stunned gasp from Bella.  
"You're with Leah?"  
"Bella calm down, he saved her from her heat period. It's logical what they feel for each other now." Carlisle defended, and I stared into the perfect brown eyes of my mate. There wasn't anything more important in life than her and Renesmee now, it felt like imprinting twice. But it's probably because of the relationship we're in now_. If_ we're in a relationship.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The following days were rather calm. Ralph's pack, which now turned into Jack's pack- left the reservations and apologizing for their previous Alpha his actions. But I didn't trust them, Lara looked rather vicious- like she was planning something.  
Leah and I were completely fine, we healed perfectly and we started patrolling again right after that.  
But we couldn't help but be cautious for enemies.  
Eventually, Leah fell sick and quit patrolling for a few days.

Without Leah being in the pack, we were close to be worn out. Seth fell sick right after that, leaving Quil, Embry and me alone for patrols. Until Sam came up to us and ordered us to take a break, which we took eagerly.

It was pretty much silent all the time, I visited Leah sometimes, including Seth. Seems they both had the stomach flu, which is strange for shape shifters. Seth was suffering more than Leah, he slept all day, barely ate and never got out of his bed.

Another few days later, Seth got back up. But Leah was worsening quickly, she reached the point that she couldn't phase at all. She was worn out, still.  
But yeah.. Lazy days ahead, I suppose. I missed my mate, the girl I could kiss and cradle in my arms. I got stuck with Renesmee all day.  
And I didn't even like it.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

Seth was a real sweetheart for acting sick, but the truth is- we were lying our asses off.  
I now- reached the point that I couldn't find the strength to phase at all.  
Only Seth and I knew about this, but I wasn't faking any sickness.  
You'll probably already know where I'm talking about.  
Answer; Correct.

"Leah?"  
Seth slipped into my room to bring me a clean bucket, and I smiled weakly at him.  
"How was patrolling?" I mumbled, getting into a sitting position.  
"Jacob misses you, like a lot.. When are you planning on telling him?" he whispered in a hushed tone, sitting down on the edge of my bed.  
"I don't have a clue.. I don't know what he'll think- damn. Why didn't we think of it earlier? I mean, shit Seth. I don't know what to do?" I whimpered the last line, leaning back with my head and groaning.  
"It's okay Lee, I've read on forums that.. Wolves are pregnant for like.. 9 weeks. Humans are pregnant for 9 months. So, one week for you means 1 month for a human." Seth explained, and I nodded.  
How long would I be pregnant now? Maybe one week and a few days.. Not sure. Which leaves me almost two months pregnant in human life? Almost..

My hand ran over the tiny bump where my once 'flat' stomach was. I inhaled, closing my eyes and listening to the little thudding of Junior's heart. I've been hearing his heart since a day now. It only makes me certain that it's obviously _there_.  
"You gonna puke again?" Seth asked- fear in his voice.  
"Nope." I popped the P, staring back at Seth again. He was the only one who knew, mom thought I just fell sick because of being in the fresh air all the time. If only she knew she was going to be a grandmother.. _  
_"But you could bring me some chocolate, or ice cream or anything. God- I'm hungry." I whispered, climbing out of my bed and pacing back and forth.

I had to tell Jake, but how?  
_'Hey Jacob, congratulations! You're a papa wolf now!'  
_He'll slit my throat. Goody. _  
_"You should lay down, Lee." Seth suggested. I agreed, actually. The last time I got up to pace I blacked out right on spot.  
I walked back to my bed, throwing myself on it. Yeah, throwing. I'm fucking exhausted.

"Leah, Seth? You coming down to eat?" mom called, and I winced.  
"Can I eat upstairs mom?" my voice croaked, go Leah!  
"It would be good for you to come down once in a while, besides. Jacob is here to visit you again."  
My heart picked up even more. Yeah, little Junior caused my heartbeat to increase a little.  
"You gonna tell him?" Seth questioned in a whisper, I shrugged.  
"I'll wait for a little more.. He went through a rough time, so I can't suddenly tell him he became a daddy." I whispered hushed, checking the door if he would enter all of a sudden. But no Jacob- lucky me.

"I'll try to get your food up, okay? I'll tell mom you threw up again."  
My stomach roared, and I closed my eyes.  
"Good, cuz it's the truth-" I stuttered, and then bend over to the bucket. Fuck morning sickness. Jacob was the cause of this, I should slit his throat instead. He caused me to be a fat pig.  
I felt Seth getting up from the bed, and I chuckled- still having my eyes closed.  
"Go- before you'll see another load." I moaned, and Seth hummed in response- leaving me alone with Junior again.  
I inhaled, and then vomited- the stench overwhelming.  
"God, what did I ate?" I mumbled, I barely ate anything- actually. I barfed it out later.

Food made me feel nauseous, I knew it was because of Junior, but what could I do against it? It's just a little baby, sleeping in my womb.  
I caught myself talking to my belly, talk about being lonely. Being without Jacob really took a toll on me.  
"Hey, Lee." A knock on my door made me pull my covers over my body and I faked a cough.  
"C'min-" I groaned, and the door opened to reveal Jacob there- carrying a huge bear plush.  
"Jacob!" I exclaimed, he just peeked at me from behind the bear- and I giggled. "You shouldn't buy things for me." I added, but he came closer to sit on the edge of my bed and handing me the bear.  
It wore a shirt with 'I love you' on it. Never thought Jacob would be that type of guy, but I liked it. Certainly _loved_ it.  
"How's your flu going?" he questioned, staring at my bucket filled with vomit.  
"Better. I suppose. I hope I can join on patrols later.." I whispered sadly, and he shrugged.  
"You need to wear it off first, how did you get it in the first place?"  
"Dunno." I replied hastily, my eyes watered because I suppressed a yawn. Jacob just smiled.  
"Want me to lay next to you?"

I shifted my butt a little, and pat on the empty spot.  
"Sorry if I vomit over you." I apologized before it would actually happen- but yeah. Caution- pregnant female vomit warning!  
"That's okay, you know that." He whispered gently, before crawling beneath the covers and wrapping his arms around me gently.  
I was glad my belly didn't touch his yet, cause then- I would be in big trouble.  
Jacob stroked through my hair while I curled up against him, wrapping my legs over his. He was warm, it felt good against my body.  
"I notice you're really running a fever." He muttered sadly, placing a kiss on my forehead.  
"How do you notice?" I questioned slowly, meeting his eyes with mine.  
"You're cold, so I suppose it's the opposite effect for a shape shifter."  
I nodded, kissing his lips gently- but he pulled a face.  
"Oh." I whispered, but he stopped me by stroking my cheek.  
"I'd rather not be sick, y'know?" he joked, and I snorted.  
"Trust me, it's not contagious or something."  
Imagine Jacob being pregnant. Lol. Bet he would be an emotional mess like I'm now.  
"Seth caught it, so it must be contagious." He whispered, stroking over my cheek.  
I yawned, snuggling against his chest and mewling a little.  
"I'm tired Jake." I mumbled, and he chuckled.  
"As if I don't notice that already. Do you want me to stay till you're asleep?"  
"Hmhm." I responded softly, and I heard him chuckle again. "It's not funny." I whispered.  
"Being sick sucks, I know." He mumbled, moving one of his hands on my hip.

Being pregnant sucks more.  
But he couldn't know that.

It didn't take long before I drifted off to sleep, Junior kept calm inside my womb, like it always was- and I actually slept through the night without waking up to vomit.  
Jacob was gone though. I missed him when I woke up.

My hand ran over my belly again, Junior was silent. And actually? I felt much better, but still tired.  
But then my cell-phone rang, which caught me off guard.  
"Uh- Leah?" I muttered groggily, and the cheery voice of my cousin squealed through the phone.  
"Oh Leah! I'm pregnant! I just heard the news from Carlisle! Isn't this great? Oh- you can babysit him or her when it's born!" she nearly shouted, and I scoffed mentally. If only she knew what I was going through right now.  
"Anyway- I've heard that you're sick sweetie! How are you feeling today?" she said- rather normal now.  
"Now? Very much sick." I answered casually, don't mind me. Mood swings are rather normal for me now.  
"You should really let Carlisle check on you.. As a matter of fact- he's still here. I'll send him over to you!"  
Crap!  
"NO!" I shouted, but then quickly corrected myself. "No, it's okay- I'll be fine. It's wearing off already."  
"Well.. You might be dying sick, Leah. You never know."  
_"Is she sick?" _Fuck you Emily.  
"Yeah, she's been sick for a while now. Seth had it as well, but he got back up after a few days."  
_"Strange, I'll visit her right now then." _

Goddddd, help me!_  
_"Did you hear that Leah?"  
"Yes." I sneered, and I could literally hear her gasp.  
"I'll call you later, okay sweets? Will you visit me when you get the chance? I really want to celebrate this with you!"  
I clenched my teeth together, resting one hand on my belly. Damn, if Jacob would have put his dick elsewhere, I wouldn't be pregnant right now.  
"I'll see what I can do." I responded, and when we hung up- I practically threw my phone against the wall next to my closet.

"Leah? You okay?" Seth questioned, slowly entering and peeking at me.  
"No." I sighed, gesturing for him to come inside.  
Seth entered quietly, closing the door behind him.  
"What's the matter?" he sat down on the edge of my bed, and I crawled up against him. He wrapped his arms around me to hug me. "You still feeling awful?"  
"Not because of Junior, but because of someone else." I spat roughly, I could hear the emotion ringing through my voice as I said that- and Seth just held me tighter.  
"Who? What happened?"  
"Emily happened. She's fucking pregnant, and she couldn't wait to tell me." I hissed, my eyes watered against my will. "I mean, she knows I still hurt over.. Sam. And yet she still wants me to visit her- Seth, I don't want to be family of her." I choked on my breath, and then burst into sobs. Seth just held me, rocking me slowly and staring at my belly.  
"So it's not about the baby you're carrying?"  
"Hell no, I love Junior." I whispered brokenly, I was being honest here. I truly love Junior, first child- even though I expected not to get pregnant at all.

Then my mom called me from downstairs.  
"Leah? Dr. Cullen is here to see you- did you call him? Is everything alright honey?"  
Seth felt me stiffen, and I pulled out of his hug to rub my eyes.  
"Can't you get Dr. Fang away? If he notices this.. He might tell the others, or Mind-Fucker will read his mind about it." I whispered, crawling back under the covers.  
"Mom, Leah's fine. Emily called him I think. She's just extremely tired."  
"I'd rather examine her for a bit, Seth. Your sister might be in a life-threatening situation."  
"She's not, really. She's just exhausted. And besides- she wants to be alone for now." Seth demanded. I had to hug Seth after this, a bear hug if it was possible.

I curled on my side, gently rubbing my bump- what would everyone think? I couldn't hide this forever.. 9 weeks are long. Well, not as long as 9 months. But- get the point? How am I able to stay away for fucking 7 more weeks?

"Leah, are you sure you're fine?"  
"I am fine, just leave me alone." I shouted angrily, eventually Dr. Parasite left, and I fell into an exhausted sleep.

_**A/N: **_

_**Okay, question.  
I'm actually hesitating to put a child in this story, it'll either be a dead baby – or a magnet to problems for Jake and Leah.  
Review your opinion about it, I can edit my chapters at the moment, just as the following chapter.  
So, help me out with this one. xD **_


	8. Let's start a Riot!

**Chapter 8; Let's start a Riot!**

_If you feel so filthy  
So dirty, so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful, so pissed off_

You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

_Three days Grace - Riot_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

I woke up because of a nudge, it made me gasp for a second. What the hell was that?

_Bonk!_

"Jesus!" I hissed, pulling the covers up and staring at my belly. Junior was trashing around? Oh gee, by golly. Has to happen to me today.  
So, officially. I'm two weeks and 5 days pregnant. Going for three weeks- which means another 6 to go.  
Jacob knew nothing.

I just had to tell him, but how? God- how the fuck am I able to do this?  
"Leah?"  
Seth knocked on my door and I sighed.  
"Sup, Seth?"  
"There's a bonfire.. Everyone needs to come, sick or not.."  
"Kay, I'll dress myself." I called back, good opportunity to show papa Jake what happened while I was 'sick'.  
"You're serious?"  
"Pretty much. There's no denying I'm not prego." I responded, throwing my pajama top on the floor to switch it with an easy and wide tank top.  
"So you're going to tell Jacob he's the father?"  
"No, I'm going to say I fucked a pig. Of course I'm going to tell him, Seth." I replied in annoyance.  
"Sorry, no need to get cranky. How's Junior?"

I raised my eyebrows, staring down at the little bump.  
"Calm. But nudgy." I responded casually, which made uncle Seth snort.  
I pulled my shorts off, and replaced them by a pair of camo pants. It's the only wide pants I got, and I don't want to hurt Junior.. So yeah.  
I was happy the morning sickness wore off, less pain in the ass.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

So I came outside.  
The fresh air ran through my hair as I enjoyed the calming scent of nature. Damn, I should keep my window open a few times.  
"Jake coming now? Or are you.. Showing it." Seth questioned, but I shook my head.  
"Gonna call him, you go ahead. I don't know how he'll react."  
My breathing picked up, and Junior moved inside my womb. I closed my eyes. Please don't be angry, it's your fault anyway, Black.

"Hey Leah?" Jake answered the phone immediately, and I smiled weakly.  
"Ey, can you come up to my place for a second? Need to tell you something.. It's.. Important."  
God. Don't be that obvious, Leah.  
"Something wrong? You're not.. Dying? Are you?"  
"No, Jake. But I will die when you hear this." I grumbled, and that made him snort.  
"I wouldn't even kill you if you would be pregnant." He joked.  
"I'll keep that one in mind." I responded, we both said our see your soon's- and I paced. Junior tapped my inner belly.  
"It's okay, momma is having a hard time." I whispered in a soothing voice, damn. Talking to my stomach is obviously weird.

"Lee?"  
I stood with my back to him, eyes closed.  
"You okay? How do you feel?"  
I shrugged, still not facing him.  
"You're worrying me, did something happen?"  
"Yep. But it happened almost three weeks ago."  
"You're still in heat?"  
"Nope." I popped the P like I did at Seth, and then slowly turned around.  
Bet he couldn't see the bump, cause he was looking at me like I was turning mental.  
"Leah, tell me what's going on!" he demanded with his Alpha voice- I winced.  
"Well.. Congratulations, papa." I mumbled while looking away, I didn't know how he would react- the tears welled up without me stopping them. Fuck those mood swings!  
"Serious..?"  
"Does the bump lie?" I sneered, followed by a sob.  
"How- what.. Are you sure I'm .."  
"I'm not a whore!" I shrieked, balling my fists in order to keep myself calm.

He approached me slowly, eyes on my belly- and I couldn't help but cry out again.  
Before he could say anything, I took his face in my hands and crashed my lips on his- can tell he was surprised.  
But instead of wrapping his arms around me- he let his hands trail over my bloated belly.  
I broke away from the kiss, and shook my head multiple times.  
"You're gonna leave me- but it's your fault! Your fault that it happened! You turned me into a fat pig!" I cried, punching his chest but yelping even louder because of the pain- damn. Junior made me vulnerable.  
He pulled me closer, our bellies touched each other- damn. I got fat.  
"I promised you that I would fix you. And I haven't done that yet, and no. I won't leave you- and yes, it's my fault. And no- you're not a pig." He mumbled sternly, sealing his lips with mine- I nearly melted. Junior stopped trashing as I calmed down.  
"I'm sorry!" I shrieked, burying my face in the crook of his neck- damn Leah!  
"So that's why you were sick.." Jacob mumbled, and I just squeaked softly- as a yes.  
"You could've told me earlier- but I get your point. It's a hard task, and Sam won't like it. I think."

Shit. Sam.

"_Sam, I don't want to have a baby yet- okay? I'm not sleeping with you if you don't use a condom!" I shouted, but he just smiled mean at me.  
"You're old enough, and we can both get a house- why are you still refusing it?"  
"Because- I don't want a fucking baby yet!"_

This was going to be hard.  
But we couldn't do anything about it, I mean. There was a 70% chance I would get pregnant during that heat period. I'd rather be pregnant from Jacob, then from Sam or Jack.  
I shuddered at that thought, mini Jack or Sam. Gross!

"We'll have to go to the bonfire now.." he whispered, taking one of my hands and tangling his fingers with mine.  
"You're not freaking out?" I questioned, the tears were still shimmering in my eyes- but he shook his head.  
"I don't regret making love to you that day, and apparently- our love got answered by a child." He stated, wrapping an arm around my waist- encouraging me to walk.  
We both fell silent, obviously lost in thought. I mean, we forgot the fact I was fertile during my heat period. Logical I think?  
But it's so strange, Jacob is still so young to actually be a father.

"There they are!" Seth shouted, and everyone faced us. They didn't seem to notice that I was pregnant.  
"Glad you could make it, Leah. We understand how you're feeling, and if you can't handle it- you may go home to rest." Billy said, nodding at me. I just smiled weakly, sitting down on a log next to Seth. Jacob sat down right beside me.  
"Okay, now we're all here- there's a special announcement I'd like everyone to know." He started, and immediately looked at Emily. Oh god, she was going to tell them all she was expecting Sam's kid.  
It gave me the urge to actually do the same, to just shout that I got pregnant as well. But I didn't want them to laugh at me, telling me it's not possible.  
Jacob pulled me closer, gently running his fingers up and down over my arm. It calmed me, in a way.

"Okay, so we all know Emily and Sam married each other two weeks ago. Now, it seems Emily has fallen pregnant of our Samuel." Billy spoke proudly, like Sam was a son of him. I wrinkled my nose and nearly barfed out of disgust.  
Emily stood up, together with Sam. They both glowed- and I scoffed. All eyes went to me, and I widened my eyes.  
Sam narrowed his eyes at me, shaking his head lightly. It made the anger grow inside my chest, and I practically jumped up from the log to walk away.  
I wasn't going to stay there, no way.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jacob POV**

Leah jumped up from the log, and we all stared at her as she stomped away- they just let her. And dad just shook his head.  
"I wish that girl would stop mourning over this." Dad said, apologizing to Sam and Emily. That's when I got up and glared at my father.  
"If you knew what she was going through, you wouldn't have said that. Actually- the reason she walked away is because _she's also pregnant_!"  
I heard gasps, and some even chuckled.  
"We all know Leah can't get pregnant, you know that too." Paul responded, the tone in his voice made me want to rip his head off.  
"I'm fucking serious!" I hollered, jumping over the log and staring at everyone. "You all forgot about the heat period she was in? It's _me_ who got _her _pregnant!"

I shouldn't have said that, because Sam stomped over to me- out of control.  
"Leah never wanted a baby." He spat, taking me by the collar of my shirt.  
"Well, maybe cause you're such a dick- I understand Leah at that point." I responded, and Sam began to tremble in front of me.  
"Oh, did I hurt you?" I continued, taking his arm. "Are you going to run to Emily again? Must be easy to put your tail between your legs, since you don't have any balls." I spat.

That did it, Sam's tremors got worse- and with a roar, he phased in front of me.  
I jumped away, staring at a furious Sam Uley.  
Seth phased as well, running over to me and snarling at Sam.  
"Calm down, Seth. This is my fight, Sam deserves this so badly- he actually wanted to fuck Leah before me. But luckily I caught them both. Yes Emily- Sam wanted to have sex with Leah two weeks ago." I hollered, and then phased myself.

"She fainted!" – "Bring her home, this isn't good for the baby!"

_Wow, dude. Emily fainted because of you._ – Seth thought, amused.  
_Like I care, she should know what Sam almost did to Leah._ – I responded, I actually felt guilty. It's not Emily's fault Sam's such a dick. And now they all know Leah's pregnant. Super.  
_Hey, she was planning on telling them anyway. She just didn't know how._ – Seth responded, staring at a furious Sam.

After a minor 5 seconds, Sam leaped over to me. So I jumped to my hind legs, just like Ralph did. I figured out it was a perfect fighting stance.  
Sam's eyes widen, and I grabbed his neck with my jaws- swinging him roughly in the air.  
I landed back on fours, crouching closer to Sam- who got up after falling.  
We snarled at each other- it was Alpha vs Alpha now. It felt like protecting a territory, and I felt like going to win.

Sam barked a roar, and I wrinkled my nose in response.  
_Damn, what did he eat?_ – I told Seth, he just barked a laugh out loud- causing Sam to look at him. So I took my chance- running over to Sam and crashing into him with my body weight.  
Sam yelped- getting pinned down forcefully by me. As I hovered above him, he quickly gained his posture back and growled.  
But that didn't mean he surrendered.  
His paw met my balls- and I howled out in pain. It didn't take long before I was the one pinned down on my chest with Sam on top. He was biting roughly in my neck- while I was still recovering from the nutcracker he gave me.

Seth barked, pacing back and forth- I know he wanted to help me. But this was a fight between Sam and me.  
Sam tried to crush me beneath him as I struggled to breathe- my nails scraped over the ground as I tried to get away from him.

_Jacob!_ – Seth yowled, still pacing.  
_No, stay out of this Seth._ – I ordered with my Alpha voice.  
My bones were on the edge of breaking until I heard a loud, shrieking voice coming closer.  
Sam got up, growling like a madman while I recovered quickly- getting up to crouch again.  
When I ran over to Sam, he dodged me and ran to the opposite direction.  
I didn't know what he was doing until Seth yowled in agony.  
My rage nearly burst- and I yanked Sam away from a whimpering Seth.

"Seth! Oh no- Seth are you okay?" Leah screamed, wait. Was she the one distracting Sam a few seconds ago?  
Sam stared at Leah, starting to snarl. It didn't take him very long to run in her direction.  
_Shit!_ – I thought, he was attacking Leah?

I wasn't going to be in time, but Seth limped up- and took the hit from Sam that was meant for Leah. Blood gushed around, and my heart rate picked up. Seth's thoughts were faltering, my eyes widened in pure terror.  
Sam kept Seth pinned down, his jaws weren't clearly visible because they sank into Seth's throat.  
I collapsed right on the spot, staring as Sam pulled back- his expression also struck with horror.  
Seth already phased back, crying- convulsing in agony. I couldn't hear anything else than his awful high pitched screams, he wasn't healing. Seth wasn't healing!

Automatically- I phased back out of my own and stumbled to Seth.  
"Seth.. It's okay buddy, it's okay.." I stuttered, my voice overflowing with realization and emotion.  
His eyes met mine, and they were awfully empty. It scared me, and I pulled him closer to raise his head.  
His breathing was sharp- and he was gurgling. Choking on his own blood.  
At that time, Sam phased back as well- shaking his head in shame.  
"I didn't- Seth. Oh shit, Seth.." he stuttered, and then the world came back to me. I could hear everyone screaming for help- and the strangled cries of Leah as she got pulled back by Jared and Paul.  
I laid Seth on his side, and he spit out blood- dark red blood. A lot. I didn't want him to die- he couldn't die..  
I could hear Sue screaming at Sam that he was a monster, and he is. Sam Uley is a monster.  
"I'm not- I didn't.." Sam pleaded, but as he noticed everyone was against him- he phased and ran away.  
Seth's struggling became less as he only gasped for some air once a 5 seconds, I kept stroking his shoulder- each twitch he had got closer to the edge of dying.

"Out of my way!"  
Dr. Fang. Thank god, thank god- Dr. Fang!  
But how could he help Seth..?  
Carlisle sank on his knees in front of me, so Seth lay in between.  
"How is he?" he asked urgently, and I clenched my teeth together not to cry.  
"He's still breathing, heart rate lowering." I whispered, hearing the desperate thudding of Seth's heart as if it was mine.  
I failed him.  
I failed as an Alpha to protect my pack.  
"He's healing, but faintly. Just a second, he'll be alright." Dr. Fang shouted loudly, the screams became less. Until only the cries of Leah and Sue were heard.  
Mind-fucker sat down on his knees just next to me, handing Carlisle blood bags- donor. I hoped.  
"Do you need more Carlisle? Did he lose a lot of blood?"  
"Yes, bring more. This isn't enough to keep him alive."  
My breath hitched in my throat as Seth coughed, and then became totally silent.  
His heart that was beating, slowed down almost immediately.  
"It's okay, buddy." I cried out softly, still stroking his shoulder. "You'll be fine, Seth. You will." I stuttered, staring at Seth's pained face- which slowly sank to a blank expression. His eyes closed right after that. His eyes haunted me.

Carlisle kept injecting blood into him- and that's when I heard a stronger thud coming from Seth.  
My breathing came out into gasps as he twitched violently.  
"Hold him still, Jacob." Dr. Fang ordered, and I did as I was told. When I glanced at Seth's throat- it was healing. Slowly, but healing.

Mind-fucker returned, giving Dr. Fang more of the blood bags.  
"That's enough, he'll make it now." Dr. Fang said, he sounded relieved. And that made me calm down too. The gap in Seth's throat closed, and he made a hiccupping sound.  
Dr. Fang held Seth's face in place as Seth vomited the remaining blood out of his lungs. – to my luck, he coughed and groaned softly.  
I leant back, staring at the black sky. Thank god..

_**A/N:  
I argued with my brother about the almost death of Seth.  
He told me his death was a hardcore death? And I was like "Uh, no? It's not as bad as getting ripped in two, or getting your head chopped off."**_

_**Anyway, I also asked him if Seth would either die, or stay alive.  
He said "Do what you want to."  
And that's what I did.  
I wanted Seth to live, and the next chapter will be obviously an aww chap. Since I wrote a part in Seth's POV. I love that chapter dearly. **_

_**Seth 3 xD**_


	9. Another Hero lost

**Chapter 9; Another Hero lost**

_I'll never leave you  
But fate has come to silence me  
Darkness is all that I see_

I cannot reach you  
And soon the earth will cover me  
It's become so hard to breathe

Forever is waiting  
The final steps you're taking  
Will soon be buried in the sands

All of the battles  
They say we won  
They leave another thousand lives undone  
Another thousand lives undone

Forever is waiting  
The final steps you're taking  
Will soon be buried in the sands

You're gone, but not forgot  
Another hero lost  
The sorrow builds with every passing

All the lessons that you taught  
And all the light you brought  
Lives on in the eyes of your son  


_Shadows Fall – Another Hero lost_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Seth POV******

I stared at dad's grave for a while, a tiny gust of wind blew through my air and I looked away.  
"I'm sorry dad." I mumbled, stroking one of my tears away forcefully. I couldn't cry, I shouldn't. Dad gave me the task to take care of Leah and mom. That's what I'm doing, nothing happened. I didn't die. Sam didn't kill me.  
"I remember what you said, two days before you died." I whispered, in a hushed voice.  
My mind wandered off, and I gazed at the sky numbly.

"_Seth. Will you come with me for a second?"  
"Sure dad." I followed him in silence, feeling a little edgy because of the situation around La Push, Sam broke up with Leah for Emily, Jared and Paul acting strange a few days after that. _

"_Son." He answered shortly, and I looked up at my father. My hero.  
"Take care of your mother and your sister for a while, okay?" he said, laying a hand on my shoulder. It confused me, and I frowned.  
"Where are you going?"  
"Nobody knows, son. But promise me you take care of them."  
He squeezed my shoulder lightly, and he stared down at me.  
"I promise, dad." I answered truthfully, and the glance in his eyes intensified.  
"Whatever happens, Seth. Protect your family to your heart."  
I nodded, and then dad pointed at the dark sky.  
"Do you see that?"  
"Yeah. The northern lights." I answered, it was a new subject in school so I knew what it was.  
"All the Quileute spirits are there." He said, patting my shoulder softly.  
"Even grandma and pa?" I questioned, he nodded- smiling down at me.  
"And when you're older, your mother and I will be there."  
"They're beautiful, dad." I smiled hugely at the dark sky, having a strange urge to wave at it.  
"If you miss us, Seth. Don't be afraid and look at the northern lights, sometimes- they can guide you through life."_

Two days after, dad had a heart attack.  
I couldn't help but think about what dad said. Like he knew he was going to die.  
Leah was absolutely crushed, just as mom. But I promised dad I would take care of them, I took the role of dad on me. Young age, but it made me feel strong. I never showed that I was mourning over dad's death. Because his words had touched my soul, and each time life got hard for me- I visited the highest peak I could reach. To stare at the northern lights.

"_Dad?" I called, my voice sounded weak- totally un-Seth. It made me feel more than sad, Leah and I had fallen sick soon after dad died. Mom and Lee never knew I was sick, because I hid it from them.  
After Leah got better, she cut her long black hair and left the house a lot. _

_I smiled clumsily, the tears starting to blur my vision.  
"Dad, is it okay for me to cry?" I called again, and as soon I blinked the tears away- the northern light glowed beautiful red and purple.  
"Why did you leave, dad!" I screamed, on the top of my lungs. I couldn't carry this task, it was too hard for me. I couldn't be dad, I couldn't replace him.  
I broke down, landing on my knees, burying my face in my hands, sobbing.  
"It's okay to cry, son."  
My breathing sharpened and my head jerked up. But only the northern light moved freely in the sky.  
"Dad?" I called, my voice barely a whisper.  
"You'll be stronger soon, don't worry about it that much."  
"How can I feel strong when you're gone?" I shrieked, getting to my feet- the tears ran down my cheeks again. I closed my eyes to stop them.  
"Dad!" I screamed, balling my fists in anger. "Dad please.."  
When I opened my eyes again, the northern light nearly touched me. It made me widen my eyes in horror.  
"Remember the name, Seth Clearwater."  
My breathing came out in gasps, and I screamed out for my father- but then my limbs shifted. I gasped in agony.  
I tumbled over, on the ground- my back arching and the pain slowly faltering into tingles that ran through my body.  
My breathing was harsh, and I pushed myself up to my feet again- only to stumble backwards and roll away from the northern lights, from dad. _

"_Seth?"  
"Seth is that you?"_

_How did they know my name? Where were they?  
When I ordered them to show their selves, my voice could only bark- crack and rumble. _

"_It's Seth,"  
What did Leah do here?  
"It's okay, brother. You phased.."  
Phased? What the hell is that? _

I gasped of the memory and caught that I was crying harder than before.  
Dad had been right all the time. When I was at the loss of hope, I went to the northern lights and phased for the first time.

Ever since then, my life got better and better.  
A smile crept up on my lips as I stared at the grave of my father.  
I bend down, and placed my own made wolf necklace on his grave.  
"Thanks for guiding me, dad." I whispered, and then got up to leave.  
_"Thanks for taking care of them, son."_  
My eyes widened in surprise, but I probably imagined it. The wind was pretty strong here, that's common in La Push.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

I couldn't actually believe Sam intended on hurting me- but if Seth had died, I would kill Sam with my bare hands. Count on that one.  
Ever since the accident, Sam disappeared. Emily's crushed. Get used to it, bitch. He disappeared often when we were together as well.  
Anyway, Jacob insisted on letting Carlisle examine Junior and me. He wanted to be sure I was okay with being pregnant- hell. Couldn't he understand I'm okay with it? Since I would even want be a leech to have a baby. 9 weeks is actually getting pretty close now. 6 more weeks and Junior will be ready to pop out..  
I shuddered at the thought, and Jacob stared at me when I did that.  
"You feeling okay?" he questioned, I just nodded. Staring at my bump, Junior's length is as long as my pinky finger. Tiny.. But still, the bump explains it happened- accident or not.

Jacob got out of the car and stared at the house of the Cullen's. I opened my door after Jake closed his, and got out.  
"Would the leeches have a toilet in their house?" I asked humiliated, but Jake snorted.  
"We'll see soon enough, but didn't you go to the toilet before you got in the car?" he responded casually, and I shrugged.  
"I need to pee again." I said dryly, and Jake took my hand.  
"I'll ask, but let Carlisle examine you first. Okay?"  
I scoffed and rolled my eyes at him.  
"Fine, I'll block your toilet so you won't be able to go yourself." I spat harshly, but he just smiled cockily.  
"No need to get cranky, come on."

My nose nearly exploded at the stinking scent lingering here, and I pulled the collar from my shirt up to hide my nose in it.  
"Glad you both could come." Dr. Fang greeted, and I narrowed my eyes at him. Bleh. Filthy leech.  
Jacob stared at me, amused by the fact I was hiding my nose.  
"She's a little grumpy. Sorry for that." He stated, and I elbowed him in annoyance.  
Seriously, there isn't anything wrong with the bump here. It's just growing like it should. Faster than a regular baby- but it's growing.

"Okay, we'll first check if you really are pregnant." Dr. Parasite suggested, to which I snarled and dropped my shirt.  
"I am. Do you think I'm lying or anything?" I spat, and he shook his head.  
"It's just so we know how far it has grown." Dr. Fang responded, not a hint of disgust on his face or in his voice. Damn, he was good.  
"Can you lay down on the bed, Leah?" he asked gently- and I stared at the pure white table-ish bed that stood in the room. God, I felt like being in a hospital already.  
Jacob pat my shoulder gently, and I sat down on the hard bed.  
"You couldn't get it any comfier, now could you?" I hissed, laying down and smacking my feet on the bed.  
They both ignored my protests, and Dr. Fang got a bottle with sticky liquid.  
"Jacob, I'd like you to smear this over her belly. I suppose you both don't know how the echo's are made. So I'll explain while showing you." He handed the bottle to Jacob, who stared at it- and then at my face.  
"I'll be gentle." Jacob ensured, and I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Like you were when you actually put your dick in me." I spat, raising my tank top till the start of my bra.  
Jacob didn't bulge at that comment, and gently smeared the liquid over my slightly bloated belly. I closed my eyes and sighed, it felt good- he should massage me some more.  
"Do you like it?" he snorted, to which I grunted as a yes.

"Now. Let's start." Dr. Fang began, taking a little flashlight. "This, is a transducer. It's like a cam recorder, this will record the vibrations inside your womb to make an echo of your baby." He finished, slowly bringing the trans whatever to my stomach.  
"Wait!" I blurted, and Dr. Parasite halted. "Does it hurt?" I whispered, Jacob immediately took my hand.  
"No, not at all. This will just slide over your belly painlessly." He answered, a minor smile on his face.  
My nose wrinkled. Blah.

So Dr. Fang gently rubbed the trans whatever over my belly, I held completely still- in hope I wouldn't be a burden to the leech.  
"Ah, I can see the baby is growing perfectly."  
My mouth dropped in awe. I'm officially pregnant!  
Jacob squeezed my hand lightly- smiling like only a new father could. I smiled in return, feeling great about the fact I'm not a genetic dead end after all. This was a chance for me to cradle my own baby in my arms.  
"Can you see this?" Dr. Fang asked, and I looked up to where he pointed. I faintly saw some white lines until my vision made me see it clearer. Junior's head.  
"It's so cute!" I exclaimed breathlessly, and Jacob chuckled in response.  
Dr. Fang smiled, and I frowned when he examined it more.  
"What are you doing?" I questioned, staring at my little bump.  
"Just checking if you were getting more than one- the cause of your pregnancy was triggered by a heat period. It could be that you could get a litter."  
My jaw dropped. Litter?  
"Don't worry, it's just one healthy baby." He chuckled when seeing my face, I snarled. Luckily I wasn't more animal than a human. Imagine me getting 5 to 6 pups. Ew.

Jacob cleaned my belly and helped me off the painful table, I stared down in wonder. I was right, Seth and I were right. But yeah- actually we already knew.  
"Also, do you want to know how far you are?"  
"Umm, yes please." I mumbled, still astonished by the fact that I was getting a freaking baby!  
"Well, considering you and Jacob are both shape shifters, the baby must be growing more rapidly because of that. What I can say is that you're as far as a human at her third month."  
Okay, so my little Junior will be here in 6 months, oh- I mean.. Weeks?  
"When will it get born?" Jacob questioned, tangling his fingers with mine.  
"I'm suspecting in about 6 weeks. Your child is still too young to see the gender, so we'll wait and see." Dr. Fang smiled at me, to which I rolled my eyes.  
"Do you have a toilet somewhere? Cause I'm nearly peeing in my pants here." I answered, and the leech actually laughed.  
"Like any other house, we do have a bathroom here. It's just up the stairs, and the last room on the left."

Stupid leech place. Reeks too much. Urgh. Stupid urge to pee.  
"Your thoughts are rather annoyed there, Leah."  
I yelped, turning around and facing the fucking Mind-fucker. Fuck.  
"You should be careful with those thoughts." He replied, and I just rolled my eyes.  
"Anyway, I'm leaving in a minute. But first, bathroom break." I exclaimed, sneaking into the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

Finally. Private space to think.  
Anyway. I'm fucking pregnant of Jacob Black. Sam got ravenous about it and he's missing now.  
Meaning: Problems.  
As if I'm not going through a lot without being pregnant.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Jacob was actually silent in the car, and I stared outside for a couple of seconds until I frowned.  
"Hey, where are we going?" I questioned, but Jacob didn't answer. I turned my head to look at him, and he had a stern look.  
"Jake?"  
He hit the break just before we hit a tree, and he stared at me- not saying a word.  
"Was it something I said?" I mumbled, but then a huge smirk got onto his face.  
"Jacob?" I raised an eyebrow at him when he unfastened his seatbelt. "What are you-" my words got interrupted by a forceful kiss- and it didn't take long before my own seatbelt was loose.  
Am I thinking what he's thinking? Cause when he's thinking what I'm thinking- and I'm thinking about sex, would he think about that then?

I frowned when he unbuckled his belt and turning the heater to its max.  
Yup. He was thinking what I was thinking before I didn't know what he was thinking.  
"You actually want to- do it in the car?" I blinked a few times, staring at the windows which were turning misty.  
"Isn't it obvious then?" he questioned with a playful grin.  
"Okay then. Uh. I never had sex in a car before." I said honestly, looking around myself- yeah. Shyness overtook me.  
"I never had sex before you." He added, to which I turned and gaped at him.  
"Seriously..? Didn't you- ever.. Um. Touch yourself?" Awkward.  
"Well, I did touch myself- but never had sex with a woman." He mumbled, a huge blush crawling up his cheeks. It looked cute on him.  
"Tomato wolf." I replied bluntly, and he snarled playfully- helping me to the backseat.  
Okay, I've reached the point that this is very awkward. Jake and me, having sex in the car. I mean- sure. I saw titanic- a lot. Heartbreak movies, y'know..? But I never actually fantasized about it. Especially not with Jacob.

"Remove your top." He whispered huskily, pulling his shirt off and throwing it in the front seat.  
It was getting hot in here, I mean- whoa. It's like a bursting volcano.  
As Jake noticed I was lost in thought, he took the edges of my tank top to pull it over my head. So I withdrew my arms and the top slid off.  
He growled, gently opening the back of my bra and sliding it off. His mouth literally dropped, which made me laugh.  
"Lookie, but no touch." I warned. My breasts were killing me! And damn they are- huge. Or something.  
Jake got rid of his jeans, pulling his underwear right down with him.  
"Whoa there, cowboy." I snorted, and he just had a naughty glance in his eyes.  
I shoved my own underclothing off, and he pushed me back in the seats length.  
"Damn, Jake." I breathed, and he leant down to kiss me. As our bodies touched- we felt each other's sweat mix.  
We both growled in unison, and I felt that familiar animal instinct popping up in the back of my head.  
If only Jake would be gentle.

_**Sorry, cliffy again? xD**_

_**TBC.**_


	10. Fuck me in the backseat

**Chapter 10; Fuck me in the backseat**

_Kick off your stilettos  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat  
Fuck me in the backseat  
You're always falling in disguise  
And always quick to compromise_

Kick off your stilettos [oh yeah]  
Kick off your stilettos  
And fuck me in the backseat [fa-fa-fa]  
Fuck me in the backseat  
Fer sure maybe fer sure not  
Fer sure eh fer sure bomb

The Medic Droid – Fer sure  
(Never listened, just snorted at the lyrics.)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

"_Shit!_ Jacob!" I moaned, as he let the tip of his erection slide into me. He just growled in response, bending to kiss my lips hungrily.  
Am I the only one to find it actually awkward that Jake and I are having a quick fuck in the backseat?  
I moved my hips up, to feel him slide deeper into me- the growl I got from him got me panting for air.  
"Leah." He grunted, now pushing his dick completely into me- I moaned. My eyes automatically closed, he stretched my inside walls- and it hurt.  
"You okay?" he breathed, letting his hand trail over my baby bump.  
"Move." I ordered, the pain was still there. But I needed him as much as he needed me now.  
He shifted his position, sitting on his knees and pulling my butt on his lap- I gasped at the movement. And he pulled my upper body to his chest, so that I sat on his lap- still connected.  
"Jacob." I gasped, he lift my butt- keeping me there.  
"You good that way?"  
"No." I answered, pulling back to groan. "Come on Jake- just let me bottom." I pleaded, and he grunted- lifting his hips to ram his erection into me.  
I took a sharp intake of air, and then moaned, burying my face into the crook of his neck.  
"Taking it back?" he mumbled, letting his hips meet mine in a slow rhythm.  
"Yeah, yes.." I whimpered, our bodies felt like being glued to each other- and I felt him moving more frantically into me.  
"Oh shit!" I cursed, the pleasure building slowly. "Yes-" he whispered, and he took one of my nipples between his teeth.  
"Jacob!" I warned, groaning in pain. "I told you to look- not touch!"  
"They're hurting?"  
"Duh. Otherwise I would've let you touch them so much." I groaned, and started to roll my hips to meet his thrusts.  
"Fuck- Leah." He hissed, to which I whispered. "Then do it, _Alpha_."

Didn't have to say that twice, because he suddenly threw me back into the couch, hovering above me.  
"Figured out this is more pleasurable." He grinned, the sweat drops lingered on his forehead- slowly sliding down to the side of his face. It got me closer to my building orgasm.  
It was then that I noticed his short and forceful thrust into me, they reminded me of an animal humping his mate. I closed my eyes and moved my hips to meet his.  
"Ah- fuck. Leahhh." He moaned, placing one hand on the floor next to the couch- and the other one held my hip tightly.  
His chest lowered closer to mine- and I whimpered.  
"Don't crush the baby." I grunted, to which he chuckled- out of breath.  
"Never."  
"Jacob?" I moaned, and he kissed me gently- and we stared into each other's eyes with craving lust.  
"Promise me- when Junior's born.. You'll make love to me as a wolf." I ordered, and that did it for him. He twitched inside me, and I yowled out in pleasure.  
"God yes!" I shrieked, and he could only moan at that.  
With one, final thrust- he shot his hot semen into me.  
It became too much for me to handle, the warmth that Jacob radiated, the heater on maximum- my body reacted to his orgasm- and I climaxed right after him.  
Just like the first time we made love, I embraced him- trembling and panting for air.

"You're heaven." He whispered, pulling out of me and sitting up. I sat up as well, slipping my arms around his waist.  
"No you." I responded, and he laid down to pull me on top of him. I turned, so we wouldn't crush Junior between us.  
Our breathing slowed into a more regular one, Jacob kept drawing circles over my stomach as I leaned back against him.  
My eyes closed almost automatically, I felt pretty much exhausted. I've never had sex in a car before, seriously. This is a strange way to make love- it's small, crappy- and you can barely move properly.  
Sam and I only had sex once. He wanted me pregnant after our first time. He said he wanted a family with me. Glad I didn't do it- otherwise I would walk with his child and a broken heart.  
I missed Sam. I missed his jealousy towards the relationship of Jake and me. Although I would never forgive him for hurting my little brother.  
It's not that I don't love Jake, I'm heavenly in love with him- could be because of the claiming bond. But I still love him deeply, and nobody would take that away from me. He was healing my heart, and he's the first one to get that close to my broken soul.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Lara POV (Drama Increaser)**

I snarled at the car. Their moans were so loud it hurt my ears.  
But that soon will be over, Jacob, beware of your little pregnant bitch. She might close her eyes for good this time. But what can I say? An eye for an eye seems fair.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

I awoke rather groggily, laying on top of a snoring Jacob- there was an annoying beeping noise coming from the front seat.  
My cell phone?  
Jacob stirred beneath me as I got up to grab my phone.  
"Whatcha doin'?" he mumbled, his voice cracked. I chuckled in response.  
"Apparently, we fell asleep here. Mom and Seth called me, but I can't pick up when I'm sleeping." I joked, and he shrugged groggily.  
I moved to the front seat and slipped my underwear back on, as well as my bra.  
"They'd probably be worried, so we should get going." I mumbled, slipping my shirt on and my jeans- which I couldn't really button up because of Junior.  
I lowered the heater to its minimum, and I opened a window to get some fresh air. It was early in the morning, I think.

Jacob crawled up to the front seat and opened his window as well.  
"We really increased the heat inside here." He joked, to which I chuckled- staring out of the window. I didn't know where we were at all, in the middle of nowhere. Hah.  
The engine roared to life, and it kind of caught me off guard- though silly papa didn't notice me stirring. Oh well.  
My gaze fell on something black, and my eyes widened in pure shock.  
"Pull over! Pull over Jake!" I ordered, and he pushed the breaks so we came to a skidding stop.  
"What? What?" he responded- the shock in his voice had left him breathless.  
I unfastened my seatbelt and threw the door open- to run at the black heap I saw.

I was right. When I touched the black heap- it stirred.  
"Sam?" I whispered, stroking his furry shoulder. The wolf lift his head, but then I flinched.  
This wasn't Sam. Then who was?

"_Erik, grab her."_

_Pain, so much pain- he was stabbing me. Everywhere he could reach- it hurt. _

Jacob yanked me away to push me behind him- my mate snarled at the black heap that jumped to his paws. It whined at us, lowering his head- showing respect.  
"What are you doing here?" Jacob snarled, and the wolf jumped to his hind legs- phasing back into Erik.  
"Don't. I mean no harm." He stuttered, bending towards the bushes to grab some underclothing.  
"That wasn't my question, what the fuck are you doing here?" Jake repeated, and Erik winced.  
"The pack broke up, Jack and Lara harmed me and Danny. They left us here." He whispered, pulling his shorts over his hips and staring at me.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to your mate." He stared into my eyes, I couldn't see a single bit of anger- or lies. He was telling the truth.

"Where are Jack and Lara?" Jacob grunted, and Erik's face paled. He raised his hand shakily- pointing at behind us.  
Jacob turned, again pushing me behind him- I gasped in response.  
Two wolves were crouching over at us, darkened gray- and one white, both coated in blood.  
There was Jake's answer.  
A growl came up from behind me, and I turned my face to Erik- who phased and stepped closer to us.  
But he wasn't looking at Jake or me- his eyes were on Jack and Lara, who at that point- looked insane and filled with hate.

"I know why you're here." Jacob snarled, shifting his eyes to Erik as stopped on our left side.  
Lara raised her head, her eyes on me all the time.  
Another growl came closer from behind me, and it revealed a reddish brown wolf- stopping next to us on our right. Danny?

Jack changed position- suddenly leaping at us in a reckless and vicious movement.  
Jacob phased- but I knew he would be too late.  
I hid my face behind my hands- so I wouldn't see anything.  
My ears were filled with a heart-ripping yowl and a thud- I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed to the bones. Who did Jack kill? Or was it Jack that got killed?  
Slowly, I pulled my hands away- Jacob stood in front of me, and Danny on our right.

Erik?

I stepped back until I saw the black heap that Jack pinned down, blood dripped out of Erik's muzzle and my breathing picked up.  
"Erik!" I shouted- but Danny only howled, leaping as well and crashing into Jack forcefully.  
I felt useless. I couldn't phase- I couldn't get Junior in danger..

My eyes watered as I heard yips and barks- white fur and russet fur- reddish brown fur- gray fur.  
They were all over the place, fighting- biting, scratching- KILLING!  
Something wet poked my back, and I screamed on the top of my lungs- causing everyone to stop fighting.

Lara and Jack backed away as soon as they looked in my direction, and then they didn't hesitate to turn and flee.  
A hand on my shoulder, a firm- strong hand made me snap out of my trance.  
"It's okay Leah, they're gone."  
For the first time in my heartbreak- I threw myself into Sam's arms and cried his name over and over again.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

We decided Erik had a right to be buried properly. He gave his life for other people to live, it's what a shape shifter does.  
Danny decided to go out on his own, we actually offered him a place to stay- but he declined. Wanting to make his own pack.  
So the remaining enemies are Jack and Lara, who really crave on killing me or Jacob.  
Instead of sleeping at my place, I had to sleep at Jake's. Because they wanted me to be safe when danger would be watching. Bull crap, isn't it?  
I've reached my fifth week easily- no distractions, no fights. No danger at all.

Dr. Fang visited once in a while- to check on Junior. But this time will be different. Dr. Parasite would check which gender my little Junior would be, Jake and I have been making each other crazy with names. So our final choices became:

Boy:  
Killian Black (Kee-lian) / Jacob's choice

Girl:  
Reiya Clearwater (Ree-jah) / My choice

Dr. Fang said we had a 70% chance on getting a baby boy, since the werewolf gene is possibly in the tiny thing. Jacob went crazy about the fact he would be playing football when it turned out to be a baby boy.  
Pixie Leech demanded that she wanted to go on a shopping trip as soon we knew Junior's gender. Although I don't like the idea of being with a vamp- it's good to go out shopping since I need new clothes. Yeah, I'm fat. Got a problem with it? Get yourself pregnant and see for yourself!  
Um.  
Sorry. Blame the mood-swings!

"Leah, stop dreaming." Jacob poked my shoulder as I nearly dozed off , he just snorted.  
"Junior keeps me awake, okay? With its trashing around all night- makes it hard to sleep." I groaned, but I automatically closed my eyes as Jake massaged my shoulders.  
"Mmh. You should do that when I should go to sleep." I said, rather demanding. Jacob just chuckled, placing a kiss in my neck.  
"Can you go a little lower? My back aches." I ordered, and Jacob obeyed freely- making me moan because of the soothing nudges in my lower back.  
Dr. Fang made some screen prints to observe little J, cause he couldn't really tell when we were watching the monitor.

"Okay, I've found out what gender it is." Dr. Parasite startled us as he entered the quiet room, it caused Jacob to nudge my back pretty hard- to which I yowled.  
"Jacob, watch where you're rubbing!" I warned, but it was easily forgiven as Jake took me on his lap and wrapped his arms around me to gently rub my bloated belly.  
We were both watching Dr. Parasite anxiously, Jacob bet it was a boy- I bet it was a girl. But we both only wished for Junior to be healthy.

Dr. Fang actually looked quite surprised, staring at his results in wonder.  
"The baby is healthy- like it should be.. It's growing like a real shape shifter would, no doubt it will be a shape shifter when it grows up." He stated, but I narrowed my eyes in response.  
"Okay, now get to the point. Boy, girl?" I demanded roughly, wanting to sleep badly.

The leech walked closer to us, and then held the results in front of our faces. 

TBC. ^^  
Sorry.


	11. Hold you high and steal your Pain

**Chapter 11; Hold you high and steal your pain**

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight_

_Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time_

_And I am here still waiting though I still have my doubts_

_I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain there is healing_

_In your name I find meaning_

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head_

_I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead_

_And I still see your reflection inside of my eyes_

_That are looking for purpose, they're still looking for life_

_I'm hanging on another day_

_Just to see what you will throw my way_

_And I'm hanging on to the words you say_

_You said that I would, would be ok_

_The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone_

_I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home_

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing_

_With a broken heart that's still beating_

_In the pain (In the pain) there is healing_

_In your name (In your name) I find meaning_

_So I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin)_

_I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm holdin' on, (I'm still holdin')_

_I'm barely holdin' on to you_

_Lifehouse – broken _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

We stared in wonder at the echo of our little baby, it left us in awe because we knew there would be 70% chance it could be a boy.  
But our baby turned out to be a little girl.  
My jaw dropped when I thought about the fact she would be a shape shifter- a genetic dead end like I thought I would be. Erik said passing the heat gene could take generations after generations..  
My poor little Reiya..  
"This is- incredible." Jacob choked out, letting his hands run over my belly again. "Our baby girl- a shape shifter.."  
"It's only logical that she will be one of you, since both of you have the werewolf gene inside you." Dr. Fang explained, starting to pack his stuff slowly.  
"She won't be able to.. get children of her own." I whispered, and Dr. Parasite smiled apologizing.  
"We don't know for sure, your family never had a baby girl until you were born."

That's right. They've been here since Ephraim Black made a treaty with them.  
"So she actually has a chance?" I questioned, my limbs were aching badly- I needed sleep sooner or later. And some food. Lots of food.  
"Unable to say, Leah. But she'll be fine." The leech ensured, and Jacob kissed my shoulder tenderly.  
"Just keep praying she'll be fine. Okay?" Jacob whispered, and I grunted as a response.

Dr. Fang left as soon Jacob led me to his bed to sleep.  
"I have to patrol with Embry right now, you sleep. Seth will be here if you need anything." He whispered, tucking me in and placing a kiss on my forehead.  
"Jacob?" I questioned slowly, feeling abnormally tired already. "Wake me up when you're home." I breathed, barely a whisper.  
"I will, don't worry. You'll be okay." Jacob pecked my lips softly, and I smiled weakly at him.  
Jacob's so cute, better than Sam was to me. Sure- Sam was nice to me as well, but he could get demanding at some point.  
It didn't take long until I drifted off to sleep.  
Reiya kept calm for as long as possible, until a nudge woke me up.

"Leah?"  
I groaned, trying to open my eyes- but I couldn't find the strength.  
"Lee, you awake?"  
"Yeah, Seth. Your voice is fucking loud." I hissed, rubbing through my eyes and blinking multiple times to keep them open.  
"What time is it?" I groaned, staring at Seth as he hovered above me.  
"Two hours past the end of Jacob and Embry's patrol." Seth whispered, worry all over his face.  
It didn't get through me at first, but after a few seconds- my heart sank to my stomach.  
"Aren't you looking for him?" I shrieked- pulling the covers off me and getting up to my feet.  
"They are.. Actually- Sam, Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady are.. But there's no scent, no trail. As if they disappeared."

I was only one minute apart from my mental breakdown.  
"He said- he said he would come back!" I stuttered, and Seth immediately pulled me into a hug- for as close as possible since Reiya blocked the way.  
"Quil and I already phased. Their thoughts are gone, both of them. Actually- Quil was the one to hear their thoughts falter into air."  
"What were their last thoughts?" I nearly hyperventilated, Jacob- gone.. Embry wasn't so bad, not as bad as Jake. I needed him, more than ever.  
Seth closed his eyes, stroking through my hair like I was a ragged doll.  
"Quil said they.. That Jake and Embry fought Lara and Jack."  
Oh god.  
Thoughts faltering. Both of them.  
"Is he dead? Are they dead?" I couldn't get enough air into my lungs, so Seth helped me back on the bed.  
"We don't know, their scent disappeared. Just like Lara and Jack's. They were on our territory and then 'boom' their thoughts were gone."  
I shook my head, hoping that Seth was joking- hoping that Jacob was pulling a prank on me..  
My eyes met Seth's, and they only showed worry and sadness.  
Realization hit me and I cried out- letting myself slump into Seth's arms.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jacob POV**

Where am I?

How did I got here?

It's so dark- can't see my fingers.

"Jake?"  
"Embry!"  
"Where the hell are we?"  
"I don't know- last thing I remember was that Lara knocked you out.."  
"No way, you got knocked out by Lara. I didn't."  
"Don't lie, you dumbass!"

"Both shut up, will you? If you really want to know that badly- hunters shot us down like animals. We blacked out as soon those mini needles entered our veins."

I snarled at Lara- I could only see her eyes in the dark. They glowed bright green.  
"Do you really want to fight here, Jakey? Cause this isn't the best place we got ourselves into."  
Her voice was rough, like she had been crying for a long time.  
"Do they know we're humans?"  
"Of course they do. They took Jack to examine him. I heard his screams and protests until they murdered him."  
"They killed Jack?"  
"Yup. I'm all alone now, last survivor." She joked harshly, and I couldn't help but feel for her.  
"I'm sorry for you."  
"Yeah, whatever. God isn't sorry for me, taking away my mate and son." She spat, and Embry poked me.  
"Let her, she's mourning. Apologies don't really work_._" Embry whispered.  
"I understand." I replied softly, my mind slowly wandered off to the pack- to Leah, dad- Renesmee.

A door opened, and I closed my eyes because of the light.  
"Take that one." A rough voice ordered, giving me chills all over my body.

They were pointing at me.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

I didn't want to be that broken girl again, the girl I recognize from the mirror.  
The search for Jacob and Embry had been going on for hours now. I realized I needed Jake, more than anyone else. He eased the pain of my heartbreak.  
Everyone just ensured me he would be fine, that he and Embry just lost track of time while fighting Lara and Jack.  
But I knew better. He wouldn't lose track of time, he promised to wake me up when he would be back.

"Leah, you okay there?" mom sat down next to me. I hadn't moved for two hours. Sitting stiffly on my bed, waiting for news that could break me out of my trance.  
The saddest part was, I hated how I felt. I used to have no feelings, but thanks to Jacob they're back. I couldn't bare the pain anymore, I lost two persons which I loved dearly.  
I realized I was breaking, falling apart. All I could do was think about Jacob, his laugh, his smile, even the way he looked when he was angry.

"She still not talking?"  
"No.."  
"I'll call Carlisle, maybe she's in an emotional shock."

I tried to say no, to say that I was okay- but my voice was gone. It was like Jacob took it all with him.  
Maybe Jacob's already dead, along with Embry. Maybe they found their bodies, and they don't want to tell me.

"Sweetie?"  
Mom carefully laid me down, my eyes moved to her face- she smiled weakly while slipping next to me under the covers. Like she did when I was a little girl, her pregnant belly always blocked me from sleeping fully against her. But now it was _my_ baby that blocked her from fully touching me.  
"Brings up memories, doesn't it baby?"  
I couldn't answer, I was at loss of words. It was like my whole world crashed down like a waterfall, keeping me unmoving.

Mom stroked my hair soothingly, brushing some strands of my hair behind my ear.  
After what seemed a life time, Carlisle entered- along with Sam. What did he have to do here? Wasn't he looking for Jacob?  
Mom gently lifted the covers to get out of my bed, Dr. Fang bend through his knees and stared into my eyes.  
"How do you feel, Leah?"  
I just stared into the leech's golden eyes, unable to move or speak. I could only blink, or shift my eyes to persons that came in or went out.  
"Blink twice if you can hear me." Dr. Fang mumbled, to be soft to my ears.  
I blinked twice at him, and it caused him to smile slightly.  
"Sleep some, okay? I'm sure you'll be okay after some sleep."  
The leech got up, shaking his head at my mother and Sam.  
"I'll have a word with you in the living room."  
Are they stupid or something? I could even hear the voices outside. It didn't matter if they would go downstairs.

"She's in emotional shock, don't blame her. After what she went through this is a completely normal reaction. I'm worrying about her condition, and about the baby."  
"When will she come back to her senses?"  
"Depends. We'll know sooner or later. I recognized her racing heartbeat, that she's sweating. Also, I believe we startled her when coming in."

It all kicked in, my limbs moved again- my breathing picked up.  
And it didn't take long until I screamed, trashing around, throwing my alarm clock against my mirror- making it shatter to the ground.  
I crawled out of my bed, forcing me to my feet and taking everything I could reach to break it- smash it- or throw it somewhere.  
I couldn't seem to stop, taking my books from the bookshelf and throwing them outside my window- the screams didn't fade, I kept on breaking stuff in my room until someone grabbed me, hugging me from behind.  
"It's okay, it's okay- Lee, calm down."  
Seth.  
My screams morphed into desperate cries in agony, and Seth rocked me. Back and forth, slowly- like I had a nightmare.

"Wow, did she do that on her own?" Sam entered, stepping over the broken pieces of my mirror.  
"I suppose so, I just got here in time."  
"She's in denial, and I'm afraid she can't look after herself that way. I mean- pregnant, and then falling apart like this. I think we should think about the baby, it's not safe to let it stay with her when it's born."  
"But Sam, she loves her kid."  
"Look at her, and tell me she's looking fine."  
"Things can change, Sam. She still needs to carry Reiya for 4 weeks. A month, and maybe Jacob's back then."

The name Jacob made me whimper in pure weakness.  
"Well. If Jacob isn't back at that time, I'm sure Emily and I will take care of Reiya. We'll adopt her."  
Fuck, what?  
It was like a switch had been pulled over, and I yanked myself out of Seth's protective hold.  
"You're not going to take her away from me!" I shrieked, my voice broke off twice- but that didn't matter. They understood what I said anyway.  
"Leah, what if you hurt Reiya?" Sam stared at me, fake worry written on his face.  
I snarled.  
"Don't fight, please Sam-.." Seth pleaded, but I stared at Seth now.  
"Don't let Sam take my baby.." I whispered, reaching out for Seth like an infant.  
Seth pulled me forward, letting me slump over his shoulder.  
"She's fine about taking care for Reiya, you're just a selfish prick who doesn't want her to be happy." Seth growled, guiding me back to my bed.  
"I do, want her to be happy." Sam responded casually, but Seth didn't take it.  
"You tried to kill her, and if I hadn't blocked you- you would've killed her."

Seth trembled, and for the first time- he looked older than he actually was.  
"Seth, calm." I pleaded, stroking over my belly- Reiya felt my sadness as much as I did.  
"We'll talk this over, if Leah's condition worsens- then we won't hesitate to care for Reiya."  
With that, Sam left the room. And the warm tears rushed over my cheeks freely now.  
How could he be so cruel?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jacob POV**

I was out.

I finally got out of that shit hole.

"Where are we going now, smartass? You killed those hunters, but we don't know where we are." Lara scoffed, following Embry and me.  
"Can't you shut up for 5 whole minutes?" Embry snapped, we all were tired and hungry. But we all knew Lara was right. Where the heck are we?  
"By the way, have you noticed that it's- snowing?" Lara questioned, her voice sounded pretty much fragile- and hungry.  
"Yeah, it is. What do you mean by that?" I responded casually.  
"Um. Hello? Do you remember when we fought it was- summer?"  
Summer. Winter. Snow?  
"How long have we been there?" Embry shrieked, pacing in circles.  
"Probably long." I grimaced, staring at the big building with Kentucky Fried Chicken written on it. Damn- my hunger is pretty awful.

"Let's phase, maybe we can contact one of the guys." Embry suggested, but I shook my head.  
"We're in a city, people will see us." I responded, staring hungrily at the KFC.  
"I recognize this place." Lara blurted, and we turned to look at her. "It's Seattle. I know this because our pack ate here once."

Hm. Seattle. Maybe she was right, but we really had to eat something before we would head home. We didn't eat that much since we got stuck there, and believe me. We got bones as our food.

"Jacob! Embry!"  
We all turned at the familiar voice, to see Seth running up towards us.  
"Seth!" Embry shouted in response, what did Seth do here?  
"Guys- god! We were looking for ages.. We thought you both were dead.." Seth panted, leaning on his knees and looking up with panicked eyes.  
"Well yea, we were close to being dead. But we survived." Embry stated, but I won't tell Seth that Embry cried like a baby every night.  
"What are you doing here, Seth?" I questioned, scratching my head and listening to my rumbling stomach.  
"Getting some stuff for Sam's kids.." he mumbled, staring at the supermarket for a while.  
"It's born already?" I questioned, but Seth stared sadly at me.  
"Yeah. Emily got twins.. Although the girl looks older than her brother."  
I had a feeling he was lying.  
"But- Leah!" I shouted, staring around me hastily. "How is she? How's Reiya- what the fuck!"  
"Yeah.. About that.." Seth's voice trailed off, staring at the ground as if it was interesting.  
"Continue, soldier?" I ordered, and Seth stood up straight.  
"Leah and Reiya died in a storm.. Both got hit by lightning.."  
At that exact moment..

My world fell apart.

_**A/N: **_

_**I'll explain a little. **_

_**Jacob's out- meaning his POV is a few months later than Leah's POV.**_

_**Also, you'll read what Leah had gone through in the following chapters. Don't be confused, because you'll see how Leah and Reiya died.  
Or would they still be alive? *eyebrow wiggle***_


	12. Stick a fork in me, I'm done

**Chapter 12; Stick a fork in me, I'm done.**

_I'll keep going on  
As just another one  
With another song  
Who wants to be the only one for you_

Just another guy  
Blinded by your smile  
Just a lonely heart  
Can't stand this aching feeling we're apart  
Apart

Let me sleep in your arms  
Let me breathe  
This clean bright light surrounding you

I know I'm not smart  
But still I'm trying hard  
Let me be your guard  
Protecting you, my angel, from the dark

I will not pretend  
That I'm just a friend  
My deliverance  
Will you think about me every now and then  
When I call again

Let me sleep in your arms  
Let me breathe  
This clean bright light surrounding you  
Let me dream in your arms  
Let me breathe  
This clean bright light surrounding you

(I cannot breathe... I cannot breathe... I cannot breathe... ...)  
I cannot breathe  
Without you

_Stanfour – in your arms_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Leah POV**

I couldn't believe Jacob was gone. And as in gone, I mean really gone. They hadn't found him yet, and I knew Reiya would be born soon. I wished Jake could reach me just in time.  
This is just insane- since the last few hours, I got minor contractions- and they felt like little cramps. I remember the cramps I got from my period, almost feels the same.  
Dr. Fang had been here for hours, ordering me to walk around- sit, and then walk around again.  
Mom never left my side, supporting me with getting up and sitting down. Can tell you, I will scream my lungs out by giving birth.  
"How are you feeling?" Mom questioned, helping me to sit down again.  
"Exhausted." I replied, leaning my head in my neck with a groan.  
"Do you know how long I walked around till you were born?"  
I shook my head, having my eyes closed as I tried to regain my breath from walking around that much.  
I feel like a fat pig. Stick a fork in me, I'm done. Ugh.  
"We had to drive to the hospital a lot, because I thought I could be in labor. But no, you were letting us wait. It took 18 hours before you finally arrived." She actually giggled, letting her hand rub over my large bloated belly. I moaned at her touch, mom and Seth were the only ones to massage me, or even touch me. I nearly bit Sam when he tried to touch my shoulder.  
So I had to get up again, mom took me under my right armpit, and tried to get myself up until;

_Pop!_

My breathing hitched in my throat, and I sat back down again- my eyes wide.  
I moaned, squeezing my eyes shut as another contraction hit me.  
"Sweetie, you got to walk."  
"No- no." I groaned, waiting till the pain would end.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I think my water broke." I choked out, relaxing again as the contraction ended.  
"Are you sure, Leah?" Dr. Fang questioned, observing me quietly.  
"I think so, I heard or felt something. My underwear's soaked." I croaked out.  
Mom helped me up again, and I leaned on her for support.  
"Mom, I can't do this anymore." I groaned, but she just smiled and kept walking with me.  
"You can, imagine you, holding Reiya like a real mother should. Keep on walking honey."

An hour passed, the contractions had gotten worse, but Dr. Fang said I was at 3,4 cm.  
They finally allowed me to lay down, and I actually nearly fell asleep before another contraction hit me.  
"How far am I?" I choked out, squeezing my eyes shut because of the cramps in my lower area.  
"3,7 cm.. Just a little more Leah. You can do it."  
A little? I had to reach 10 cm for god sake!  
"When you feel another contraction, inhale slowly, but not too deep. Hold it, and then slowly blow it out." Dr. Fang ordered, and the contraction ended at that point.  
"Do you want me to inhale with you, sweetie? I'll help you." Mom bend through her knees, gently patting my forehead with a wet napkin.  
"Would be nice, got no clue of how to breathe when having those cramps." I mumbled, taking mom's hand to squeeze it a little.  
"Don't squeeze too hard, I need my hand. Okay?" she joked, and it actually made me smile a little.  
I wish Jacob was here, he would help me to go through this shit. God, he made me pregnant, and then disappeared magically. Maybe he's already dead, at least. Some of us think he's dead, along with Embry.

Seth pushed some pillows behind my back for support on laying/sitting. Dr. Fang ordered him to do that.  
Another contraction hit me, and I nearly gasped while inhaling- mom inhaled with me, we held our breath- and then slowly blew it out of our lungs. My exhale got mixed by a groan as I felt an enormous urge to push.  
"That's okay, that's okay Leah." Mom whispered, stroking my cheek tenderly.  
I couldn't speak, still trying to follow Dr. Parasites order to inhale, hold, and exhale.  
"It's going faster now, that's good." Dr. Fang said, approval in his voice.  
"How long?" I wheezed, nearly crying out at a pained contraction.  
"You're at 4,3 cm. Be proud of yourself, you're doing a perfect job." He encouraged, to which I inhaled and exhaled again.  
But this time, I didn't groan- instead of that I practically yelped along with the push.  
The contraction ended again, leaving me breathless and pained.  
"I'm not even half way." I whispered, exhaustion in my voice.  
"But you're further than 1 cm, sweetie. Hang in there. You can do it!"  
"I need Jacob." I choked out, my eyes watering as soon as I said that.  
Ever since he disappeared, nobody said his name around me. And they never asked me if I was fine after that shock I was in.  
"Seth, will you get some baby clothing? Like a little hat, some warm clothes and socks?"  
"I'm on it, mom."

Seth sprinted out of the room, and it didn't take long until another contraction hit me.  
"That's quick.." Dr. Fang mumbled, moving closer and taking a look between my legs. "Well, Leah. You're almost done." He added, and that made me groan even louder.  
"Honey, you're breaking my hand." Mom whispered, a little high pitched.  
"Oh god oh god-" I whimpered, and then I screamed-long, one that could break your eardrums.  
"She's at 6,7 cm. It's hurrying up now." Dr. Fang ensured, and mom patted my forehead gently.  
"You're almost done sweetie, a little bit more.."

Another 20 minutes later, I reached 9,4 cm- to which my pain was really unbearable. I couldn't even hear myself screaming. But hell, I know I was doing it ever since I got at 8,3 cm.  
As the contractions became worse- my screams also became worse.  
Mom gently pushed on my belly, but I even didn't feel that.  
"She's at 10 cm. It will end soon Leah." Dr. Fang smiled at me, and my breath hitched in my throat.  
Reiya would be out, soon. And I could finally hold the little miracle..

I screamed out again, ripping a piece of my covers in the process after another contraction hit me.  
"You're doing great, honey.." mom encouraged, but I had my eyes closed so I couldn't see her expression.  
"Who's at the door?" I groaned, followed by another scream.  
But my question didn't have to be answered, somebody burst into the room and fell on his knees next to my mother.  
"Leah, I'm sorry- I'm so sorry.." he mumbled- to which I cried out. His voice sounded almost like Jacob's.  
His presence made the pain lessen, until I only felt stings and a very burning feeling.  
An overwhelming urge to push hit me, and I couldn't help but obey.  
"Ow- ow.." I moaned, nearly breaking mom's hand.  
"Keep on pushing sweetie.. I can see the top of her head.." she encouraged, her voice almost sound mute as I couldn't stop pushing.

"I can't mom- I can't. God- stop this!" I hollered, throwing my head back in agony.  
"You came this far, you can do it honey!"  
"You push!" I sneered, crying out- mom screamed right there with me.  
"She broke your hand?" – "That's okay, I know she's in much pain.."  
"Sorry." I groaned, panting for air as I didn't have that huge urge to push at that moment.  
"It's okay honey, it'll be over soon.."  
My body shook as I nearly choked on the upcoming vomit in my mouth- Dr. Fang handled quickly, moving me sideways as I vomited all over the floor.  
I kept retching until mom wiped my mouth.  
"That's common, don't worry. A lot of pregnant woman throw up during giving birth." she soothed, stroking over my forehead with her good hand.  
"Can't I stop?" I moaned, holding my breath as I felt a 'unable to stop' urge to push.  
"Breathe, Leah. Exhale with me." Mom guided, and I literally wheezed the air out of my lungs.  
"The head's out." Dr. Fang exclaimed, and I moaned in response.  
"Fuck you, Jacob!" I screamed on the top of my lungs until I felt a soft stroke over my shoulder.  
"It's almost over now." And I laughed bitterly.  
"Tell me how long? Hm-Ohghhhn!" I pushed until my head felt like exploding.  
"Don't go that fast Leah, breathe. Don't push too hard."  
"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" I shouted, and then adding; "I push when I want to, and I need this thing out of me!" I spat.  
"She's almost out, just a few pushes more Leah.."  
I panted, opening my eyes to stare at mom.  
"How much?" and another wave of pushing crashed into me, but not as forceful like before.  
Damn, my back ached, my stomach ached, even my butthole ached!  
"One more, Leah. One more.."  
Wanting this to be over- I bit my lip and obeyed another urge to push.  
"GET OUT!" I moaned forcefully, pinching my own hands in order to stop screaming.  
And as if Reiya took my command- something slid out of me.

"That's it sweetie, you're done. It's okay." Mom cried, I immediately relaxed.  
"I'm done?" I whispered, Jacob just kissed the side of my face as he handed mom some baby clothes.  
It didn't take long until I heard a very shrill and loud cry- and I couldn't be any happier that this fucking moment was over.  
"Jacob.." I whispered, my voice overflowed with happiness- and I saw mom staring at me in confusion.  
"Jacob?" she questioned, and I stared up at the person that burst in a few minutes ago.  
This wasn't Jacob.  
This was Sam.  
What the fuck?

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Jacob POV**

I couldn't believe both my mate and child died..  
Worst thing was, I couldn't even cry. I was so hungry I had no energy at all- my life had been crushed. I would be stuck with Renesmee, my imprint.  
Embry laid a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently.  
"Jake.. You need to eat.."  
He shoved the box with a hamburger in front of my nose, sure, I was hungry. But I couldn't eat, knowing they're dead..  
But wait- if Leah really is dead, then why isn't Seth horribly sad? Leah and Seth almost have a twin connection- Seth had to be depressed somehow.

"Seth." I ordered shortly, and he widened his eyes- staring at me.  
"Yeah, Jake?"  
"If Leah and Reiya both died, why aren't you mourning?"  
"I'm still mourning, Jake.. But I'm not allowed to show it from Sam. You should see La Push, Sam took control over everything." He responded quietly, actually looking close to breaking down- and I felt for the guy. But this meant Leah truly died, along with our daughter.  
"How did you find them?" I choked out, shoving the burger to Embry- who just stared at me in worry.  
"The Cullens did. Since Lee and Reiya were watching the baseball match of them.."

I could see it in front of my eyes.  
Sitting there, smiling happily- staring at the baseball match until they got struck by lightning.  
"Jake, calm down- it's though. I know- but we'll manage.."  
I threw my head back in agony- the tremors started to get worse. Causing Embry yanking me outside- pushing me into the bushes.  
It took me a second to phase, ripping my already ragged clothes apart- and landing on the ground like a little heap of mud.  
"Jacob.. I know you're suffering- but.. You have an imprint.. Isn't she more important than Leah?"  
My anger took over at that point, I bared my teeth viciously- raising my head to growl at Embry.  
"Wow- calm down, it's okay. I'll shut up." Embry protested, and I dropped my head down.  
I felt hungry, lost- and crushed. You could see this as the first state of an upcoming depression. Hell..

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

When we reached La Push, it was snowing- you could see footprints on the grass, and even on the tiles. It was amazing to see, it actually calmed me down and made me forget about Leah and Reiya for a few seconds.

"Jacob?" someone called out, and I looked up to see Sam staring at me in wonder. "I thought you were dead? Have you decided to show yourself again?"  
I couldn't help but notice the attitude in his voice, Seth was right. He took control.  
"Well, Embry and I had something to take care of." I replied, eyeing at Lara for a second, she looked majorly sad. Losing her mate and son isn't just something you do every day.  
"I see. I suppose you heard about Leah and Reiya.."  
I nodded sadly, avoiding Sam's gaze.  
"It's Leah's fault, anyway. If she didn't go to see that baseball match- she wouldn't be dead." Sam said casually, and I couldn't help but growl.  
"She couldn't know that she would fucking die there!" I shouted, and Sam tensed.  
"I don't know if you know, but I'm in charge now. You should back down as an Alpha, you're only with the four of you." He changed the subject as if it was nothing.  
"No." Lara spoke up, pushing herself past Seth and Embry. "Actually, _we're_ with five." She added, a mysterious glint in her eyes.  
What the hell?  
She looked at me for a second, before smiling extremely sad.  
"If that's okay with you, Jacob. I want to be there for you, since my mate also died.." her voice broke off at the end, and she folded her arms against her chest- this time. She really looked her age. A teenager, heartbroken. And I couldn't help but see a bit of Leah in her.  
"That's okay, you can join. Lara." I replied, my voice almost overflowing with emotion.  
"Really?" Seth questioned- actually horrified.  
"Seth, she's okay. After the time we spend together, she's not as different as we thought she was." Embry fell in, punching Lara's shoulder like she was one of the boys.  
"Ow! Embry, cut that out!" She growled, to which I snorted- because Embry backed away slowly.  
I stared back at Sam, who stared at us with no emotion on his face.  
"Fine, be that way Jacob. You won't even survive without your mate to support you, your imprint's too young to understand- too young to love. So good luck with your survival, you'd probably end up the same way as Leah did."  
The way he spoke made me boil with anger, who was he to tell me that?  
But before I could protest- Sam was already gone.

The days after that were as numb as my body felt. I couldn't pick up the patrolling vibe, but I did join them.  
Seth and I had to patrol now, Lara would join us as well- learning the bits of patrolling around La Push.  
The thoughts of Seth and Lara were vague, they both suffered emotionally. This was one fucked up pack, Seth lost his sister, Lara lost her mate and her son, and I lost my mate and my daughter.  
_Jacob?_ – Seth questioned, he probably saw my thoughts.  
_Yes, Seth. I know, but we have to keep on going._ – I replied numbly, letting my paws hit the ground. But it was like I didn't feel anything- as if Leah took away my sense of feeling.  
_No, Jacob. That's not it.._ – Seth thought silently, and I halted.  
_Then what, Seth? You read my thoughts now didn't you?_ – I replied grumpily, turning my furry head in Seth's direction. The sadness in his eyes reflected mine.  
_Jake, I'm not allowed to think about this, or even tell you._ – Seth thought hesitatingly- and I frowned.  
_Make your point?_ – Lara questioned, sitting down on her white furry butt.

_Reiya isn't dead, Jake. She's more than alive. You remember the twins of Sam and Emily, right? Well. Ree, as Sam calls her- is actually Reiya. Your child, but Sam took her after Leah couldn't care for her anymore._ – Seth thought, collapsing in the dirt- whimpers escaping his muzzle.  
But I couldn't think straight- Reiya. Alive, Sam took my child away.  
_Where's Leah then?_ – Lara questioned, moving up to my side and bumping her nose in my shoulder- to get me out of my trance.  
_I don't know about that.. I went to see the Cullens, but they didn't play baseball at all. I think it's suspicious, Jake. I think Leah's alive. But Sam hides her to keep Reiya.._ – Seth whimpered out loud now, closing his eyes in defeat and exhaustion.  
And I couldn't help but getting angrier each second.


End file.
